Fated Premonitions
by kisatta
Summary: Corrin follows her heart and returns to Nohr after witnessing the shocking death of her birth mother. She feels welcomed and comforted by her siblings... but distressing dreams continue to haunt her, night after night. In order to decipher their meanings, she must confront the man masquerading as her father. She reaches for the hand of her brother, finding strength in its warmth.
1. Acceptance

**This is just a little something I've been working on to celebrate one of the most beloved Fire Emblem pairings (in my humble opinion). This takes place in a slightly different Nohr, one in which there are abundant forests and rivers in place of (what I like to call) the Hell Pit. This kind of scenery makes for a more romantic setting, anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

**-K**

She stood waist-deep in the murky water, unable to move.

Every cell in her body was screaming at her to flee - but it was as if her limbs were nothing more than dead weights. Despite her best efforts, she could do nothing but stand still, feeling the icy water seep into her skin and chill her bones.

She stared straight ahead into the eerily-still lake surrounding her. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, but she knew with every fiber of her being that something was incredibly amiss_._ Not just amiss - something was coming for her, hunting her down. And if she didn't move her accursed legs _soon,_ that "something" would catch up to her and -

Too late. Her heart leapt into her throat once she felt something slimy and cold - somehow even colder than the water - latch itself onto her legs and start slithering around her calves. _Get away! Get away!_ her mind screamed, but her body still refused to budge even one inch. The entity continued to slither across her bare skin, slowly expanding in size until it felt like her legs were being constricted by thick pieces of rope. And then… it continued upwards. Across her exposed stomach, chest, and neck. Here, it momentarily stalled in its movements and lingered around her jawline, causing her breathing to become more shallow. She mentally begged for it all to end, but then she heard a deep, sinister voice seemingly resonate from all directions - but undeniably directed towards her.

"_You have always been mine… my child."_

She jolted awake with a start, her eyes quickly adjusting to the familiar sight of her darkened bedroom. She looked down at herself and saw that she had somehow yanked the comforter out from under the mattress and modeled it into a tight cocoon in her sleep. As she moved to unpeel herself from the covers, she realized that her fingers were clammy and trembling. Not from the cold, but from fear.

These dreams were beginning to grow progressively more gruesome. Ever since she chose to return to Nohr with her beloved siblings, the sinister entity she so desperately wished she could name began to appear in her dreams. Although she had never physically laid eyes on the creature, she was certain for reasons unknown that it was the same as the others she had previously encountered. And she was also certain that it wished to do harm upon her.

No… what was she thinking? She sat up and quickly shook her head in an attempt to dispel the sleepy fog from her mind. Nothing could possibly harm her in her dreams. The entity she so feared? Most definitely just a figment of her imagination, triggered into existence by a distressing event of the real world.

It had to be Mikoto's words… the very words that shattered her long-maintained perception of family. As she slid off the edge of the bed and allowed her bare feet to make contact with the cold, wooden floorboards below, Mikoto's voice played out in her head.

"_Those siblings of yours, whom you love so much… you are not related to them through blood. Because King Garon… is not your biological father."_

What a revelation that had been! She had spent the rest of her time in Hoshido completely baffled, constantly bringing up excuses to retire to her room alone and sort out her various emotions. Among them, she could certainly single out distress, but also confusion, a hint of betrayal, and - dare she say it - relief. As a matter of fact, relief had been at the forefront of her feelings since that day. And if that was the case, could Mikoto's words _really _be the reason for these horrible, recurring dreams?

But more importantly, why was she _relieved _to find out that the people she so lovingly referred to as Brother and Sister were… not? She certainly loved them like real siblings, or she wouldn't have returned to Nohr despite her ever-increasing resentment toward King Garon. Or… did she? She never had the opportunity to make friends as a child, so perhaps she mentally equated the terms "Brother" and "Sister" with "Friend", simply because she did not know the distinction.

No… Jakob was her friend. Felicia and Lilith were her friends. Deep down, she knew that her love for them was different than the love she held for her siblings-in-name. But even within her siblings… she loved them differently. She regarded Elise with a fondness she would have for a small child, Camilla with a tenderness she would have for a mother, Xander with a trust she would have for a father, and Leo with a fiery warmth that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

That warmth had been puzzling her, just like so many other things. Why did it feel so familiar, yet so _foreign_? Why was it specific to Leo, and not any of her other siblings? And why did that feeling render it so difficult for her to address him as "Brother" nowadays?

Her mind swam with these endless stream of questions as she made her way down the winding staircase, lit candle in hand. Judging from the pitch-black windows, it was probably still the middle of the night. It would be extremely stupid to wake up said siblings lest she carelessly knock over something while lost in thoughts. Once she reached the bottom of the staircase, she quietly tiptoed through the main hall and through a series of hallways before coming across the empty kitchen. She released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding - King Garon had only given her access to the main castle around a month ago, and as such, she had often encountered difficulties in navigating through what seemed like a maze. She could have easily been wandering around in the dark for Gods know how long.

With a light thud, she set the candle holder on the dining table and began searching the cupboards for anything resembling a drinking cup. She accomplished her objective only a moment later, bringing the glass cup over to a barrel that she knew contained fresh drinking water. Just as she began pouring, a voice behind her startled her into nearly dropping the cup.

"Lady Corrin. Are you in need of my assistance?"

She quickly whirled around and laid her eyes on her butler, who had seemingly materialized out of nowhere and was now standing in the doorway, wearing his usual accommodating smile. "Jakob!" she exclaimed, lifting a hand to her heart in an attempt to quell its racing. "You scared me. What on earth are you doing at this hour?"

"I would be a sad excuse of a butler if I wasn't at your every beck and call," he cryptically replied. "But I truly am sorry to have startled you, milady. Would you like me to brew you an apologetic cup of tea?"

Corrin opened her mouth to politely refuse, but the eagerness in Jakob's tone was, as usual, irresistible. Instead, she sighed and gave him a meek smile. "That sounds great, actually. I do think I'm a bit dehydrated."

"Wonderful - I'll get the kettle started right away. Please do have a seat." He pulled back a chair from the table before stepping back and bustling about the kitchen - albeit in the quietest way possible. Corrin gladly occupied the seat, gulping down the small portion of cold water she had been able to transfer to her cup. Doing so thankfully seemed to calm her nerves and repress her slight shakiness, although it did nothing to abate the whirlwind of thoughts inside her head.

"Hey… Jakob?" she piped up, tracing small circles into the tablecloth with her pointer finger. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Well, I thought you'd never ask," he replied, opening up a nearly-empty jar of crushed tea leaves. "It isn't very often that you leave your room at night. There must be something eating at your mind. Please - I'm all ears."

"That's certainly what it feels like," she responded with a soft sigh. "I've been having these horrid dreams lately… and I think they might have something to do with what my mother told me before she passed away. You know… about how my siblings aren't _actually_ my blood siblings."

"Ah. That is most definitely a sore subject. Are your mind and heart at conflict with each other?"  
"Yes, exactly!" She could never go a day without mentally expressing her appreciation for Jakob. How she managed to end up with such a compassionate and understanding butler, she didn't know. "When it comes to most of them, at least. I couldn't ever treat them any differently because of this, even though everyone knows we aren't related by blood. Is that so wrong?"

"Not in the slightest, milady. Kindness has always been a virtue of yours." Jakob turned back around and set down a steaming-hot cup of freshly brewed tea in front of Corrin before lowering himself into the empty chair next to her. She smiled at him and lifted the cup to her lips, taking small, careful sips so as not to scald her tongue.

"It's delicious as usual, Jakob. Thank you very much."

He bowed his head slightly in appreciation. "I am forever undeserving of your praise."

As the two of them sat together in comfortable silence, Corrin's mind wandered to what she had confessed to her butler. She may have been stretching the truth a bit. Sure, she hadn't changed the way she interacted with anyone since she had returned to Nohr… except when it came to one person. The very same person who stirred up confusing, intense, and unfamiliar emotions within her whenever she thought about him.

Just the other day, he had accompanied Xander to assist with her training in the main courtyard. Before they arrived, her session with Gunter (in her humble opinion) was running extremely smoothly. She had been able to consistently focus on utilizing the dragonstone as a channel for her latent dragon powers, successfully transforming her limbs into those of her dragon counterpart. While there still seemed to be some lingering delay between transformations, her agility and efficiency had undeniably improved. At least… until her two brothers arrived.

Corrin had been in the middle of sparring Gunter when Xander had greeted her from behind. After reverting back to her completely human form, she had turned around and intended to return the greeting, only for her voice to come out in a barely-audible croak once she saw Leo standing beside him. Which made no sense, since he often accompanied Xander to her training sessions. Why had his presence that day flustered her so? Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice, and had given her his usual nod before letting Xander take control of the session.

Much to her dismay, Leo hadn't remained on the sidelines for long. Xander had apparently taken Corrin's flaws into consideration and deemed it necessary to pit her against Leo for the purpose of strengthening her dodges. But once they began sparring with each other, Corrin knew that she had completely lost focus. The mere sight of Leo had tightened her stomach into a knot, and she had become acutely aware of only two things: his eyes on her, and the entrancing fluidity with which he cast his spells. His movements were so mesmerizing, in fact, that she had caught herself staring at him in multiple instances and clumsily faltered in her movements, allowing his magic to knock her to the ground. After she sprawled across the pavement a third time, Xander had stepped forward and suggested that they should all perhaps retire for the afternoon. Leo had remained eerily silent. Ashamed beyond belief, she had apologized profusely to the both of them before quickly retreating to her private quarters.

"Forgive me if I'm being a tad intrusive, milady - but there seems to be something still on your mind." Jakob's voice pulled Corrin out of her thoughts, and her eyes focused on his mildly concerned expression.

"You know me so well, Jakob," she said with a small laugh. "I could never hide anything from you." For a brief moment, she considered the possibility that unwanted ears may be listening in on their conversation, but quickly dismissed the thought. Jakob was too keen to let something like that go unnoticed. "It's just that I've been such a nuisance around Leo lately, and I'm not entirely sure what to do. Through no fault of his own, he makes me nervous… and the reasons as to why still elude me. Nowadays, I can't even hold a conversation with him without coming down with a fit of the stomach butterflies!"

"Hmmm… that is very strange, indeed," Jakob mused, closing his eyes and folding his arms in thought. "...strange to think that it would be someone in your immediate family. But I suppose you were denied the opportunity of meeting many other people, weren't you?"

She couldn't quite follow his implications and blinked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jakob opened his eyes and met her gaze with a steady one of his own. "You must be fond of him, Lady Corrin."

"F-Fond? Well, of course I am! After all, he _is _my… brother."

A small, mysterious smile appeared on his lips, and he paused a moment before speaking again - this time more slowly. "Perhaps you should spend some more time with him. In doing so, you may come to understand your emotions a bit more intimately… and what it means to love someone not as a brother, but as a man."

His words baffled her into silence and remained at the forefront of her mind, even after she retired to her room and slipped into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep. It felt like mere moments before she regained consciousness and gazed up at the suspended dust particles above her bed, illuminated by the rogue rays of sunlight escaping through the gaps in her curtains. Sleep-deprivation left her head feeling slightly fuzzy, but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to really take notice.

Love… she _loved _him? As a _man? _She repeated these questions to herself over and over as she curled up into a ball and bunched up her still-loose blankets around her. The only things she knew about romantic love was what she had read from the storybooks Felicia used to sneak to her as a child. And if she remembered correctly… love began with the physical features. Almost every main protagonist of every romantic novel had commented on the physical attractiveness of their significant other. Did she find Leo attractive?

_So very pretty,_ her thoughts rang out on their own. That's right… that was undoubtedly the very reason she could no longer bear to look at him for more than a few seconds at at time (lest she contract that strange tightening sensation in her chest). It was his eyes. Those bottomless pools of chestnut brown that seemed like they could pierce through her soul at any given moment. His dark lashes, too… they framed his eyes well, and were longer than any she had seen on other males, she knew. With a wave of embarrassment, she realized that she had unknowingly been staring at them during their last trip to the parlor room, after he had offered to play her in a casual game of shogi. She had lost, to no surprise- but not badly. Due to her prior familiarity with the game, she had been able to stall him for an hour or so. And during his turns, while he had been carefully scrutinizing the board, eyes narrowed slightly in concentration… her own gaze had subconsciously migrated to his lashes. Admiring them, she remembered. Wondering if they were as soft as the neatly-combed strands of blonde atop his head…

If that wasn't what it meant to love someone, then she didn't know what did.

Corrin practically shot out of her bed, a newfound energy coursing through her veins. Her long-overdue self-evaluation had thrown open the floodgates to her heart, allowing the full extent of her emotions to pour forth. By the Gods, why had it taken her so long to realize? He drove her insane in more ways than she could count on her fingers - and she _liked _it! Such a maddening, euphoric feeling could only be love. And it must have been the main reason why she chose to return to Nohr without any hesitation - not because she missed her family, not because she felt indebted to King Garon, but because she knew that deep down, she couldn't bear to separate herself from _him_.

She knew that she needed to see him, even if doing so would only serve as a final confirmation of her feelings. Pulling out her usual black-and-grey dress from her closet, she quickly slipped it on and stepped in front of her body-length mirror. After hastily running a brush through her long curls, she deemed herself worthy of public appearance (as public as she could be, anyways) and grabbed her headband from the nearby nightstand. Just as she began to position it on her head, however, a few quick raps sounded from her door.

"Lady Corrin?" Lilith's voice called from the other side. "Forgive me for the intrusion, but King Garon has requested an audience with you."

Corrin's heart sank at the news. Any word from Garon in the morning was usually an indication that he was not pleased. She deliberated remaining silent and prompting Lilith to think that she was still asleep, but that consideration dissipated as quickly as a pile of leaves scattered by a gust of wind. That would only make more trouble for her dear friend.

"Tell him I'll be right there," she called back, hoping that none of her apprehension leaked into her voice. "Thank you for the message, Lilith." She supposed that Leo had to wait for the time being.

Corrin stole one last glance at herself in the mirror, frowning when she noticed the creases between her etched eyebrows. _I cannot allow myself to be this transparent in Garon's presence, _she chastised herself, forcibly smoothing out the wrinkles with the back of her hand. _If I'm not utterly pleasant with him, he'll most surely assume that I'm not completely loyal to Nohr, or to him. He might threaten me, or even restrain me to the Northern Fortress permanently…_

The thought of possibly forfeiting her right to roam the castle provided her with the strength she needed to fix a neutral expression on her face and make the journey to the throne room. Upon her arrival, the tall doors at the entrance had already been propped wide open. King Garon was situated in his throne at the end of the hall, physically fifty feet away but menacing all the same.

Corrin hesitated at the hall's entrance, choosing against her will to greet her father-in-name. "Greetings, King Garon. I arrive here upon your humble request."

His low voice resounded across the hall. "You're late."

Corrin did all she could to prevent herself from physically flinching at the sound of his seething tone. Instead, she took a slow, deep breath through her nose. "I deeply apologize, Father," she began. "I was not aware that we had an appoint-"

"Silence." She abruptly shut her mouth.

"Do not take my orders lightly, child. When you are summoned, you are to appear before me at once. Yet that is not what you did."

Corrin ignored her raging thoughts and continued to remain silent.

"Make this transgression once more and I will see to it that you never again breathe outside air. Do I make myself clear?"

_This is completely ridiculous! _The spirit inside her wailed. _He has never been this harsh before - what has gotten into him?_ "Yes, Father," Corrin steadily replied.

"Hmph." Garon made no movement, except in his beady eyes as he squinted at Corrin. "There is also the matter of your training. Iago has informed me about your... issues as of late."

Corrin suddenly found it a lot more difficult to breathe. Iago, that snake... she should have known that he would be monitoring her every move, waiting for a chance to strike.

"Should you fail to surpass Xander, you fail to prove your use to me as a valuable asset to Nohr," Garon practically growled. "And failure will _not_ be tolerated."

Corrin bleakly nodded.

Garon stared her down for another long, excruciating moment, sending chills down her spine. In his eyes, she saw nothing but contempt. Finally, he spoke. "...Enough. Your presence is no longer needed."

Corrin immediately swiveled around and left the room as quickly as she could without breaking into a run. As soon as she considered herself safely out of earshot, she slumped against the wall and clutched at her chest in an attempt to quell her shallow, rapid breathing. Although she and Garon had been separated by a distance of fifty steps, she had sensed the unmistakable vibe of bloodlust emanating from the throne. And every time he had spoken, she could have _sworn _she felt the sharp claws of an unknown creature closing around her throat, threatening to end her life right then and there…

It was a feeling she had only experienced in her nightmares.

_Garon is no longer my father, _her thoughts rang, _And I've known for a long time. _Even just acknowledging such a fact helped to slightly calm her nerves. But as she stood there and collected her thoughts, two questions surfaced in her mind: who _really _was the man impersonating Garon, and was she going to do anything about it?

_I need to do something, _she knew. _If not for the sake of my own future, then for the sake of Nohr._ She wouldn't allow the kingdom she so loved to fall into ruin at the hands of an evil tyrant.

But she also knew that she couldn't talk to her siblings, lest unwanted ears listen in on their conversation. As much as she trusted them and longed to approach them, a small voice in her head reminded her of the dangers of Iago. And if word ever reached Garon that Corrin intended on interfering with any of his plans… she would surely be locked up, or worse.

Distraught and at conflict with herself, Corrin spent the remainder of the afternoon listlessly roaming about the garden. She hoped that perhaps the sunlight would lift her mood or even inspire some sort of solution to her current predicament - but her efforts to achieve both goals proved fruitless. Before she knew it, the sun had already started to dip under the horizon, bathing the surrounding flowers in a warm light. Just as she elected to return to her room, a familiar figure appeared at the other end of the garden.

"Azura," her name passed through Corrin's lips, seemingly of its own accord.

Said princess immediately turned her head towards her sister, although Corrin couldn't have been speaking above a soft murmur. "Hello, Corrin," she greeted in kind, walking over to where Corrin stood. "I was told I would find you out here. The flowers are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Corrin replied, briefly glancing at the patch of tulips to her side. "It's almost as if they've been trying to speak to me."

A glimmer of understanding flashed in Azura's eyes. "Truly. Although, to speak the truth, I was just passing by." Her gaze darted toward the surrounding forest, and then back to Corrin. "Would you care to join me on my stroll?"

A bud of warmth blossomed across Corrin's chest, and a small smile formed on her lips. "That would be great."

Side by side, the two princesses walked in comfortable silence until Castle Krakenburg was but a small structure in the distance. By this time, the sun had been long gone, and a full moon had taken its place in the sky. A gentle breeze flowed through the surrounding trees, stirring up a few stray leaves on the ground and sending them into the air.

"We are completely alone here," Azura softly spoke. "You have no need to worry about anyone eavesdropping."

"I can't thank you enough," said Corrin. "I should have known that you would be the perfect person to talk to - but I thought I had no one."

A hint of a smile appeared on Azura's lips. "You have more than just me, Corrin. Your siblings have been asking about you, as they've noticed your absence lately."

Corrin blinked. With a pang of guilt, she realized that she had been too preoccupied with herself to consider how her actions might have impacted her siblings. Even if it _had_ only been a couple of days, shutting herself off from the others must have surely affected them negatively, given the amount of time she usually spent with them. "You're right," she conceded, allowing her gaze to drift toward the star-speckled sky. "They've always been here for me, and me for them. Even if I'm afraid of someone eavesdropping, that shouldn't be an excuse to not confide in them."

Azura responded only with a smile, and the conversation lapsed into silence once again. After another long moment, Corrin worked up the courage to address her concerns.

"It's just… it has to do with Father. Or, rather… King Garon. He summoned me to the throne room today and did nothing but berate and threaten. It was honestly terrifying - I've never seen him act quite that harshly before. How can he completely degrade his children and still call himself a father?"

"He doesn't," Azura spoke slowly. "The man masquerading as King Garon… is no longer your father." Her footsteps came to a halt, prompting Corrin to stop walking as well. "Does this come as a surprise to you?"

Corrin shook her head, a wave of relief sweeping through her body. If Azura confirmed it… then it was most certainly true. "No… I've had my suspicions about him for a while now. But what I don't know is why he changed so suddenly, or who he is now."

Azura sighed. "Garon... is possessed by the ancient dragon, Anankos. He is who Nohrians revere as the Dusk Dragon, and Hoshidans the Dawn Dragon. But he has completely descended into madness, and desires to bring calamity to humankind through Garon."

Corrin's mouth dropped open at the news, and she fumbled over her reply. _A dragon? An honest-to-gods dragon is pretending to be my father?_ "E-Excuse me?"

Azura closed her eyes and frowned. "I assure you, it's true. And the only way to stop him… is to end his life."

As much as Corrin despised killing, she also knew deep down that Garon's death was necessary. "Right. But how do you, um, kill the most powerful dragon in the world?"

"That… I do not know. Garon grants me access to only a small portion of the castle, since he harbors no trust in me. The library may hold some clues, but I am prohibited from going there… he deliberately keeps me away."

"Maybe you… but not me," Corrin mused as an idea materialized in her mind. "Thankfully, I can now explore the castle as I please. And that includes the library."

Azura met Corrin's gaze with a wary one of her own. "Are you certain about defying him? If he finds out that you know his true identity, he won't hesitate to kill you."

Corrin nodded and confidently returned Azura's gaze. "I've already made up my mind. I have to do this for my siblings… for Nohr… for the world. I can't allow Garon - Anankos - to take any more innocent lives in the name of evil. I couldn't ever live with myself if he did."

Azura's expression relaxed in response, and a soft laugh escaped from her lips. "Together, then… we will follow through with this. Whatever happens in the end… I will be by your side."

That very night, Corrin slipped out of her room (after making sure that the lights in her siblings' rooms were off, of course) and asked Jakob to escort her to the castle library. He offered up no inquiries as to her intentions, and instead guided her downstairs with a pleasant smile. Upon reaching the library entrance, he stopped and gave her a small bow.

"I take it that my services, for the moment, are no longer needed?"

Corrin giggled. "I'm perfectly fine now, thank you. Go ahead and sleep, Jakob! As much as I enjoy your company, I don't want our late night escapades to become the usual."

"How kind of you, Lady Corrin - but I'll be nearby, should you need me." And before she could respond, he melted into the surrounding darkness.

_I still can't comprehend how easily he can do that,_ Corrin thought as she blinked at the candle in her hand. Pivoting around, she stepped through the small opening between the library doors and held out the candle at arm's length. From what she could make out… there was a table nearby. As she approached it, she noticed a fair number of unlit candles scattered across its surface. Gathering them together, she quickly ignited them with her own candle and spaced them apart.

As her eyes adjusted to her newly visible surroundings, her heart sank in her chest. Bookshelves after bookshelves of musty books were displayed before her, containing what appeared to be thousands of printed works. She had no idea where to even begin - and no guarantee of finding anything relating to Anankos. Moreover, the citizens of Nohr _and_ Hoshido worshipped Anankos as a benevolent deity, albeit in two respective forms. There would likely be no texts that elucidated a method to bring about his downfall.

_No… I can't let myself think those thoughts,_ Corrin defiantly shook her head. _I can't allow myself to give up before I even begin. There must be something here, or Garon wouldn't have restricted Azura's access. I'll start from the very end of the room, and make my way backwards…_

That is precisely what she did, beginning at the far left corner of the library and removing a section of books from the top shelf. She focused all of her energy into visually locating any sort of keyword as she leafed through the countless number of yellow pages. From what she gleaned, most of the books' information pertained to offensive or defensive spells that could be employed on the battlefield. So far, she had found nothing relating to the First Dragons, or even to the history of Nohr. Perhaps if she looked in another section of the library… but we're there even defined sections to begin with?

She opted to stick to her original plan, since she didn't want to risk the possibility of overlooking something important. With a soft sigh, she picked up the next book and began to carefully peruse its contents. Ah, but of _course_ this one was about magic too…

"Quite the avid reader, aren't you?"

Corrin nearly jumped out of her shoes, jerking her head up from the book and inhaling sharply in surprise. There was no mistaking that voice. Next to the table stood her younger brother, donning his usual white tunic and leggings. Everything about his demeanor indicated that he was _not _pleased - his folded arms, his impatiently tapping foot, and his mouth, which was thinned in a hard line. But even so… the mere sight of him elicited within her the undeniable feeling of euphoric joy. The sensation was so powerful, in fact, that she could feel her breathing grow shallower in response to her emotions. Why did her love render interacting with him so difficult?

"Good evening, Leo," she replied, amazed at her unaffected ability to hold a conversation. "Or, rather, good night. What are you doing up this late?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Might I ask you the same thing, Sister? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I haven't pinned you as the type to satiate your intellectual desires in the middle of the night."

Corrin flinched, naturally taken aback by his directness but also somehow… relieved. He _had _gone out of his way to tail her at this hour, after all. Wasn't that proof of his interest in her activities? "I… you're right. I'm not here for standard reasons. But I can't… say anything." _Until we're in a safe place to talk._

Her implications remained unknown to Leo, whose eyebrows knit together. "You can't be serious. As children, we used to confide everything in each other - but recently, you can't even look me in the eye, let alone speak to me without dissolving into a bumbling mess. It's painfully obvious that you're hiding something, so _why_ won't you tell me?"

By the time he had finished speaking, Corrin's cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Through no fault of his own, he had attributed her recent behavior around him and her current actions as stemming from the same secret. But how in the world could she clear it up for him? _Actually, Brother, you've got it all wrong. To be completely honest, I'm in love with you, but that has nothing to do with what I'm doing now…_

Corrin bit her lip, trying desperately to sort out her thoughts and say something, _anything _that would restore Leo's trust in her. In doing so, she looked up and met his eyes. Although his body language and tone exuded irritation, his gaze conveyed a sense of sadness that she had never before seen in him. It was then that she knew she needed to tell him the truth.

"It's… Father."


	2. Reconnection

Something immediately flashed in his eyes, prompting him to quickly cross the room and stop only a small distance from her body. The sudden proximity startled Corrin into pressing her back against the bookshelf behind her. As she slowly lifted her eyes from his chest to his face, she could feel her head pounding with blood.

"L-Leo… What are you…?"

"Shh. We mustn't be overheard if this is the case." His low voice was no louder than a murmur.

Corrin nodded as much as she was able to with her head still pressed against the bookshelf. Suddenly, a realization dawned on her. "Wait… does this mean that you know?"

Leo released a small sigh, and she could have sworn she felt his breath tickle her face. "Don't take me for a fool, Corrin. I've been trying to ascertain the identity of that… _imposter_ for a while now. To think that this was the reason you began to avoid me…"

_Not exactly_, Corrin glibly thought. "I'm sorry, Leo… I shouldn't have kept this from you. I was afraid that Garon might punish you if he ever found out… or even that you wouldn't believe me. But that's no excuse, I know."

Leo slowly shook his head. "I wouldn't ever doubt your words, Sister. But I suppose all's well that ends well. To that effect… why are you here?"

Corrin shifted uncomfortably, wondering if her brother was equally as cognizant of their close proximity. "Azura told me the name of the imposter. _Anankos_, is what she said. He's the Dusk Dragon himself, descended into madness."

Leo's complexion considerably paled, but he said nothing.

"I decided to search the library archives for any information about him, but I should've known that such a task would be too much of an undertaking. For me alone, at least." She left her unspoken request hanging in the air, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"You'd like me to assist you," Leo murmured, his expression unreadable.

"Please, won't you? If I had to deal with this alone… I have major doubts about my ability to handle it, let alone succeed in unseating that monster from the throne. And I can't risk telling anyone else."

Leo fell silent as he held her gaze, his expression still frustratingly indiscernible. Corrin could feel her heartbeat thrumming in her ears as she resisted the sudden urge to look away. Had she said something out of place? Was she asking for something impossible?

Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed, dissipating some of the tension in the air. "Dear Sister… I had already resolved myself to helping you the moment you confided in me. You have no need to worry yourself."

Her cheeks flared up from the sound of his affectionate nickname. "I can't thank you enough. But do you really think we won't rouse any suspicions if we both regularly commune here at night?"

"It's too risky. Your coming here alone was enough to raise a red flag. I propose that we return here to search, but _only_ during the day, and only under the pretense of studying strategy."

_Of course,_ Corrin reasoned with herself. _Leo has tutored me a countless number of times in the past. If we pretend to look for strategic books, surely no one would have the grounds to question us!_

"Brilliant, as always," she replied. "Then we'll do just that."

"There is one more thing we may want to do," Leo continued, his speech slightly more hurried. "I have a small library of my own in my private quarters. You've seen it, yes? It contains books that I've gradually amassed over the years. Not all of them pertain to strategy, so they may be well worth looking into. That is… when we have the time."

The twinkle in Leo's eyes made Corrin smile, despite the gravity of the situation. "So… probably not during the day, since we'll have our hands full with our investigation here and our daily duties."

He nodded. "Right… you'll have to visit my quarters at night. Unless you consider that to be a potential burden on your health?"

_More like a burden on my heart, _Corrin weakly thought. "I… yes! I mean, no, that's completely fine. Anything to find answers." She forced out a meek laugh in an attempt to conceal her flusteredness. "Shall we begin now?"

Much to her relief, Leo finally took a step back. The air around Corrin already felt a bit colder. "I'm certainly willing if you are," he consented.

She quickly unpeeled her back from the bookshelf and smoothed out her dress. "I've never been more ready."

The two siblings stealthily proceeded through the darkened castle and back up the main staircase, luckily running into no one along the way. Had Corrin's room been their destination, they would have continued all the way up the staircase; instead, they exited on the third floor, where Leo and Camilla's quarters were located.

As they neared Leo's room at the end of the hall, a tight knot formed in Corrin's stomach. The last time she had set foot in his private quarters had to have been well over a few years ago. He had contracted some sort of flu, a strain severe enough to render him bedridden for several days. Much to the chagrin of her servants, she had insisted on making him breakfast and personally delivering it to him. Back then, she hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings, or anything that wasn't her sick brother, for that matter.

But now, as Leo unlocked his door and ushered her inside, she became acutely aware of everything around her. The bookshelves to her left, the bed to her right, even the lone clock on the far wall - everything seemed to simultaneously etch themselves into her memory. Moreover, all of the furniture was placed in an organized manner that basically screamed… Practical. Efficient. Logical. How had she not realized before that Leo's room was practically a perfect embodiment of his personality? And why did such a realization bring her so much happiness?

"I'm impressed," Corrin spoke, attempting to distract herself from her sudden surge of emotion. "How in the gods do you keep your place so clean? You have no servants, and your retainers offer very little in the way of helping you."

He chuckled in response, closing the door softly behind him. "Old habits, I suppose. And I find it terribly difficult to think clearly in a cluttered environment."

"Mmm… Makes sense," she absentmindedly replied, her eyes still wandering around the room. Several seconds passed before she realized with a start that his eyes were still trained on her. "Ah! I'm sorry… It's a bit rude to gawk, isn't it?"

Leo averted his gaze and shook his head. "Not at all. Since we're siblings, you should treat my quarters as if they're your own. You should feel at home here."

Although she knew that such a thing would take some time, she mustered a small smile. "Thank you, Leo."

He curtly nodded in acknowledgement, gaze still averted, before deftly walking over to the bookshelf and trailing his fingers along the spines. As he began to pluck out select books from the shelves, Corrin shuffled over to the small table in the middle of the room and lowered herself into one of the two chairs. It was then that a wave of exhaustion suddenly swept over her, threatening to rob her of her consciousness within mere minutes. In a defiant effort to keep herself awake, she aggressively pinched her forearm. _Perhaps a bit too hard_, she thought, as she grimaced from the pain.

Just a moment later, Leo returned with a small stack of books in his arms. With a soft thud, he set them down on the table and settled down into the chair next to Corrin. "We can start with these," he began. "They focus on Nohrian history, so we should-" He suddenly cut himself off, his eyebrows pinching together.

Corrin blinked, slightly alarmed. "Is... something wrong?"

Leo remained frozen in his current position, hands on either side of the stack. "You're spent."

"Spent?" she echoed, trying to play off his accusation with a smile. "What do you mean?"

"You're not fooling me, Corrin. Exhaustion is written all over your face."

She sighed, her shoulders drooping in the process. "Gods, Leo… Why are you so perceptive? I may be tired, but I still have an hour or so of reading left in me."

He fell silent once more, searching her expression for anything insincere. Finally, he closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "If at any point you feel like stopping, please tell me. We can't have you roaming the castle during the day like an undead zombie."

"You and your outlandish metaphors," Corrin muttered before she could stop herself. Upon realizing what she said, she plastered on a sheepish smile, shifting her gaze from the table to her brother. "I'll definitely let you know, though."

He was smirking now. To her surprise, he neglected to respond to her comment and handed her a few books from his stack. "Well, good luck to the both of us."

Through sheer force of willpower, Corrin pushed away her fatigue and glued her eyes to the pages in front of her, meticulously scanning its contents at a rate that hopefully wasn't too sluggish. The Dusk Dragon appeared constantly throughout her readings, although the texts only seemed to touch on his power during the Nohrian founding period. By the time half an hour had passed, she had gleaned that Anankos had the power to possess, manipulate, and resurrect. Which was undoubtedly useful information, but if she had nothing to counter him with, then what was the point?

She blew a puff of air at her bangs, her concentration already waning. If only she possessed the ability to focus for hours on end, like her brother! She decided to steal a glance at Leo and discovered that he was completely absorbed in his readings, his eyes lowered at the book in his lap. As he flipped a page and blinked, the mesmerizing movement of his eyelashes instantly captivated her attention. _I'm staring,_ she weakly chastised herself. But even so, she knew she couldn't pry her eyes away from him if she tried.

Corrin had unwittingly forfeited her sense of time the moment she resorted to admiring his physical features out of the corner of her eye. So when his eyes flitted to hers, returning her gaze through those damned eyelashes, she distantly wondered just _how_ long she had been distracted. But only distantly.

"I assume that you've found something of worth?" he slowly questioned, lifting his head to look at her fully.

The sound of his voice seemed to jolt Corrin's surroundings back into focus. Now thoroughly embarrassed for having allowed herself to stare, she quickly looked away and tried desperately to come up with an excuse. "Well, ah, no, actually." She twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "I know this isn't exactly the best time, but... I found myself… reminiscing."

Leo blinked, eyes narrowing slightly in scrutiny. "Surely you don't mean to imply… that I've somehow regressed in my transition to adulthood?"

_If only you knew how wrong you are! _Corrin mentally screamed. "No, no!" she immediately denied, still refusing to look at him. "You've, er… grown to be a very fine young man. I was just thinking about…" Her gaze landed on the lone comb atop his nearby nightstand. "...how we used to comb each other's hair as children."

If her brother had any reservations about her honesty, he made no indication. Instead, he lifted a hand to his head as if reliving the memories. "Ah, that? Surely that must have been decades ago, at least."

_I can't believe he actually remembers,_ Corrin thought with bewilderment. "Yes… undoubtedly. I preferred to keep my hair long back then, too… so I was the recipient of the combing, more often than not."

Leo folded the corner of his page and softly closed the book, electing to keep it in his lap. As he did so, a hint of a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "Not that I minded."

The sincerity of his statement winded Corrin as if she had been hit in the stomach. "You… You didn't?" she lamely asked.

For whatever reason, his smile transformed into a smirk. "What did you think, Sister? That I did so merely as a favor to you? Even as a child, I was aware that any of your servants could have easily taken my place had I requested it."

The heat rose in Corrin's cheeks even though she knew that this was just Leo's way of teasing her. "Well, I don't know! You seemed content to do it yourself every time, so I figured I'd let you."

He perked an eyebrow, lowering his eyelids slightly. "Not because you favored me?"

"Wh-What?!" She would be borderline shouting if she raised her voice any further - but she continued anyway, motivated by a desire to mask her embarrassment. "Why would I? It was all the same to me, no matter who did it. Xander could have done it, for all I cared, and it wouldn't have made a difference!"

The smirk vanished from his lips, the warmth immediately disappearing from his eyes. When he next spoke, the coldness of his tone sent an acute shiver down Corrin's spine. "Xander? He wouldn't have concerned himself with such… _trifling _matters. The sword was his calling, after all."

Corrin blinked in surprise, immediately regretting having blurted out that last statement. Such a claim couldn't have been farther from the truth, and yet she had thrown it in his face without any regard to his reaction. Oh, Gods… what she wouldn't give to turn back the wheel of time, even by just a few seconds!

She desperately floundered for anything to say. "Look, Leo… I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." His curtness of speech suggested the complete opposite. "I'm well accustomed to it by this point - being compared to my brother. It's nothing I can't handle."

She sighed, closing her own book as well. "No, that was unfair of me to say. And I truly didn't mean it. I…" She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and reached out, gently resting her hand on his knee. He flinched at her touch, but made no move to shirk away. "I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you, Leo. I still do. If given a choice, I would have _you _comb through my hair over anyone else. Er… I mean, if we were still kids."

Throughout the duration of her speech, Leo had his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in what appeared to be a bout of irritation. But after Corrin finished speaking, she noticed the splash of color slowly spreading across his cheeks. _He's embarrassed, isn't he? _she thought - and with such a realization came a wave a relief. Her brother may have been easily incited at times, but he was also self-aware of said flaw. Which, more often than not, meant that he easily became embarrassed over his susceptibility to emotion.

He remained like that for another long moment before releasing a long exhale from his nose and opening his eyes. In them, Corrin could see no more remnants of the incensed spark to which she had just borne witness. "To taint those fond memories with my negativity would be regrettable… and completely unwarranted on my behalf," he expressed. "I was the unfair one among us."

Corrin slowly drew her hand back, for the longer she kept it rested on his knee, the more likely she thought she might never take it away. "We might have both been a little unfair," she replied with a giggle.

He responded with a chuckle of his own, prompting Corrin's heart to perform a somersault in her chest. "Allow me to make it up to you, then. Do you ever wish we could return to our childhood days?"

She wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but was suspicious all the same. "Sometimes, yes. How so?"

"Well, you might be surprised to hear that I've been diligently keeping up with my grooming skills over the years."

_He surely couldn't be implying… _"O-Oh, is that so? And you plan to repay me by…?" She couldn't bear to finish her own question, lest she jinx this wonderfully impossible moment!

He seemed to be enjoying her reaction, for a mischievous smile danced upon his lips. "Anything you wish, as long as your hair is involved. I'll have you know that my plaits have received substantially high praise."

She couldn't believe her ears, let alone the very prospect of his fingers handling her hair. "That would be wonderful, but… I find it difficult to braid my own hair myself." As she spoke, she reached up and twined a few strands of her hair around her pointer finger. "These curls seem to possess a mind of their own."

His eyes lingered briefly on the source of her motion. "That's not a problem. Elise's hair is much worse."

Ahhh…. so _that's _what he had meant by practice. "In that case… please, go ahead." She hoped her rising excitement didn't leak into her voice as she turned her back to him and nervously folded her hands in her lap. When was the last time they had technically made physical contact? She couldn't remember, nor could she recall what his touch even felt like. That hole in her memory did nothing but fuel her current bout of anxiety.

Thankfully, she didn't have to rely on her imagination for very long to fill in the missing gaps. While she had been preoccupied with her thoughts, Leo had rose from his chair and retrieved the comb from his nightstand. Comb in hand, he repositioned himself directly behind her and scooped up a fraction of her hair, snapping Corrin's senses to attention.

He worked deliberately, holding the same section of her hair with a grip that was neither too firm nor too loose. As he gently teased out the tangles, Corrin could perceive a faint heat emanating from his fingers on the back of her neck. In that instant, she was suddenly struck with an intense wave of longing: she desired nothing more than to lean her head back, to press his fingers against the skin of her neck. If only for a brief moment, she would know his touch again. Consequences be damned.

But she didn't. Instead, she lowered her head so as to make her brother's task just a bit easier. It didn't take him long to work out all the tangles, and he set the comb back down on the table. With both of his hands now unoccupied, he began to part her hair into four sections. Just as Corrin began to wonder how he learned to fishtail, his fingertips lightly brushed across the nape of her neck.

She involuntarily jumped, his touch igniting a perceptual spark at its point of contact. His hands immediately froze, and somehow she sensed that he had stiffened as well. "Did I hurt you?" he questioned, his tone suggesting that he didn't quite believe in the possibility.

"N-No, you're okay," she stuttered, still recovering from that small surprise. "I can't even feel a thing. Please… continue."

"Do let me know if I pull too much, alright? This would be beside the point if I caused you any pain."

"Yes… of course." Did _emotional _pain count?

And so he continued, beginning to tightly thread her hair together at the point just above her ears and work downward from there. He adopted a slow, meticulous approach, occasionally reaching for his comb and smoothing out any bumps he may have created. The pace with which he proceeded required Corrin to hang her head forward for a good length of time - good enough, in fact, to leave her significantly drowsy. In an effort to keep herself awake, she picked up the book from her lap and flipped it open. Mentally cursing at herself for neglecting to mark her previous spot, she proceeded to blindly flip through the pages.

After some scanning, she encountered a page that was completely devoid of any ink or text. She stared at it for a moment, eyebrows pinching together in confusion. She was fairly positive that this book was handmade, so _why _had this careless mistake been neglected? Had this been a deliberate decision on the behalf of the author? Surely not; there was no benefit to withholding information from the reader, especially considering the pedantic nature of the book. For reasons unknown to her, an inkling of uneasiness began to creep into her bones.

She turned the page, her stomach twisting into a knot when another blank piece of paper stared back at her. Perhaps she had reached the ending of the book? No… an excess of 20 pages rested under her thumb. Fueled by an inextricable need to _know_, Corrin flipped to the next page - and to the next, and the next - when she continued to encounter nothing but blankness. At last, she resolved to forgo the rest of it and open the book to its very last page, if only to assuage her uneasiness.

But what she saw made her heart drop in her chest.

Scrawled across the entire length of the page were seemingly disjointed letters, discernible only after a moment's worth of scrutiny. As to their source, their dark crimson hue and rough, jagged edges left no room for debate. This message was clearly written in blood, and with some sort of sharp, pointed object. Whoever left this did not impart good intentions, and of that she was certain. Her belief in this fact was made all the more resolute by the content of the message, which read as such:

Death is mine, and mine alone. None shall take it from me but myself.

Corrin had barely registered the message's meaning before a raw wave of fear suddenly overtook her. Slamming the book shut, she whirled around and prepared herself to relay what just transpired to Leo - but discovered that he had vanished into thin air. "Leo?" she softly squeaked, rising slowly out of her chair and searching frantically around the room for any signs of her brother. "Where are you? Where did you go?" Just a moment ago, his fingers had been handling her hair! In no conceivable way would he have left her without firstly making his motives known… and in no way would she have failed to notice. At a loss for what to do, she tossed her braided hair over one shoulder and learned with a chill that it was left unfinished. As she did so, she gradually became aware of a cold draft at her feet. Her gaze drifted over to the door leading into the hallway, under which she suspected was the source of said draft. And although every cell in her body screamed at her to ignore it, to immediately distance herself from its source, she found herself running. Running straight to the door and yanking it wide open.

A vast expanse of black _nothingness_ spread out before her, the hallway - or anything including some sort of solid ground - leaving no trace of having even existed. As soon as she was met with this unworldly sight, a blast of cold air hit her in the face, physically knocking her back a few feet. Terrified to her core, she struggled back against the force of the gale until she stood at the edge of the void. "Leo!" she shouted, her voice cracking from the strain of her exertion. After receiving no reply, she tried again. "_Leo!_"

"_**Your beloved brother does not exist here**_," a voice hissed from the abyss. "_**You and I are the sole inhabitants of this place. And soon… only one we will become." **_

Corrin recoiled in response, convinced without a shadow of doubt that the voice belonged to the unnamed entity of her dreams. "You," she began, her voice very nearly carried off by the raging winds, "Who _are _you? What have I done to deserve such torment from you?"

The voice laughed - a deep, bellowing sound that seemed to shake the ground beneath Corrin's feet. "_**Oh, ignorant child. You should know that you and I are the same; we share fragments of the same soul. For you are my flesh and blood."**_

Flesh… and _blood?_ As in… family? Such a notion caused anger to bubble up within her and intermingle with her fear. "Impossible! To identify yourself as Sumeragi would be an insult to him."

"_**How mistaken you are. Sumeragi is long dead, and he never had the right to call himself your father. Your true father is much grander than he." **_Another bout of grating laughter ensued, serving only to exacerbate Corrin's anger.

"Don't you _dare _insult him," she seethed through gritted teeth. Her voice had dropped down to a low volume, barely audible even to her own ears. Nonetheless, the entity whom she addressed seemed to have no trouble comprehending.

"_**Your baseless words mean nothing in the presence of Anankos," **_the voice proclaimed, turning Corrin's blood ice cold. "_**So too will your body matter no more." **_

Before she had a chance to fully process the severity of his claims, the void before her began to expand, advancing toward her in a semi-solid, gooey form. She reflexively jumped back and slammed the door, but that posed no hindrance to the black mass, which continued to seep through the crack under the door. Corrin could no longer prevent herself from panicking, searching the area for something, _anything _that she could quickly stuff under the door. Leo's bed sheets - they could work! Darting over to Leo's bed, she yanked off the top comforter and dragged it over to the door, giving the menacing ooze a wide berth on the way.

When she attempted to stuff the comforter under the door, the advancing entity halted in its movements. She paused as well, wishing fervently that for whatever reason she was no longer being pursued by that… _thing. _But unfortunately, her hopes were short-lived. As she warily watched the ooze, tendrils of black smoke began to slowly rise up from its surface. They reached a height of about a few feet before starting to coalesce into solid, tentacle-like forms.

It was at this point that Corrin knew how futile her struggle would come to be. Even so, she mentally steeled herself against her enemy and resolved that she wouldn't go down without a fight. Tapping into her inner reservoir of power, she focused her energy into one of her arms, thereby reverting it into its lance-like form. As soon as it transformed, she took aim at the black mass and rapidly extended her reach, successfully puncturing the entity.

Or so she thought.

While her lance had surely made contact with her target, it seemed to elicit no antagonistic reaction from the receiving end… for but a short moment. As her arm remained impaled into the ground, and as she desperately tried to come up with a Plan B, the newly-formed tentacles suddenly shot toward her arm and wrapped themselves around it in tight coils. Corrin screamed, hastily reverting her arm back into its human form in an attempt to slip free. But the tentacles were too quick, constricting themselves so tightly to the point where they were painfully digging into her skin.

And then… they began to tug her toward the door.


	3. Clarity

Corrin did everything in her power to physically resist her enemy as she was dragged across the floor. Kicking and screaming, she tried to encumber her physical restraints as much as possible with her erratic movements. Despite her best efforts, however, the tentacles were still able to overpower her easily and slip under the door, bringing her captured arm along with them.

With her shoulder and cheek now pressed painfully up against the door, Corrin wondered if her enemy possessed enough strength to rip her arm out of its socket. Entertaining this horrid thought filled her with a dreadful sort of panic, and she began to cry out as a last resort. "Leo! Can you hear me?! I need you! I _need _you, Leo! _I'm going to die!" _

At the very moment when the pain in her shoulder became too much to bear, her surroundings harmlessly dissolved away. Corrin's eyes snapped open, and Leo's alarmed complexion came into focus, just a few breaths away from hers. She realized with a start that she was lying in his bed - cradled in his sheets, supported by his pillows - and immediately scrambled to a sitting position. Leo abruptly leaned back as she did so, narrowly avoiding a collision of their heads. He eyed her warily, sensing that she was about to speak.

"I…" Corrin lifted a hand to her chest in an attempt to quell her racing heart. "Was I dreaming? Is this… is what I'm experiencing right now real?" After what she had just witnessed, she had natural justification for being skeptical of her surroundings.

"Yes, you were," Leo slowly spoke. In his voice, Corrin could detect a multitude of emotions; worry and confusion were the ones that stood out the most to her.

She took a moment to breathe, inhaling slowly through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Okay, so she had fallen asleep at some point. But when? She allowed herself a furtive glance toward the table in the center of the room. It was still littered with books, and among them she could pick out the one that she had previously been preoccupied with. So it was sometime after they began reading… she returned her gaze to her lap and raised her fingers to her hair. She felt a smooth, neat braid beneath her fingertips, eliciting within her a guilty sort of happiness. Already, the distressing events of her nightmare seemed less real.

"Corrin." Leo broke the silence, his tone a bit more urgent than before. "Will you tell me what happened? In your dream?"

She looked up and met his earnest brown eyes. How could she ever deny him? "Of course… but you might think I'm insane." As she concluded her sentence, a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Wait - what time is it?"

"It's just past noon," he replied, moving closer and sitting at the edge of the bed. "And surely you must know by now that I'll take all of your words at face value, should you ask me to do so."

Corrin immediately became self-conscious, having never spent the night in another person's bed before (let alone that of a _man_). "I'll relate my dream to you in a short moment," she assured him, offering up a sheepish smile, "But first tell me… when did I fall asleep? And more importantly, where did _you _sleep?"

His expression relaxed, a hint of a smirk grazing his lips. "I had barely started braiding your hair when you decided that then would be the perfect time to doze off. I didn't want to wake you, so I took my time finishing the braid. After that, well… I moved you over here. As for where _I _slept… the table was sufficient."

Corrin's jaw dropped as she processed the reality of his statements. _He carried me?_ "You… you slept at the _table_? Oh, Gods, if this happens again, promise me you'll wake me up."

He chuckled and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Depends on how comfortable you look."

She rolled her eyes, trying to casually play off the fact that his current expression threatened to steal the breath from her lungs. "Then I suppose sleeping is no longer an option when you're around."

"You say that now, but you should have witnessed yourself fall asleep. You were practically dead to the world."

Corrin laughed briefly in response, but her smile quickly faded away as her thoughts returned to the topic of death.. "About that… I thought I really _was _going to die. In my nightmare, I mean. This horrible, terrible thing was hunting me down, and it called itself Anankos just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…" Spurred by the strength of her raw emotions, she proceeded to relate everything she remembered to Leo, albeit in a slightly disjointed way. He listened intently, exuding none of his playful demeanor from before. Even when she took the time to pause and regroup her thoughts, he remained silent, waiting patiently for her next account. When she had finally finished, he turned away from her and rested his chin in his palm, elbow on his knee. He closed his eyes, appearing lost in thought.

After a long moment, he softly spoke, eyelids still closed. "You've been having these sorts of dreams for how long now?"

Corrin's voice was no louder than his. "Ever since I returned to Nohr."

Leo didn't respond immediately, instead pinching his eyebrows together. "...Corrin, this is distressing. Because… I believe in the validity of everything you've been witnessing. And I believe that you're truly the daughter of Anankos."

Corrin's stomach dropped. "They definitely feel more like _visions_ rather than dreams, but… why are you so certain?"

"Xander, Camilla, Elise and I… we've always known that you were adopted, for lack of a better term. So when you began to awaken your dragon powers, we were puzzled and awed by their potency. How could it be that your connection with the Dusk Dragon was stronger than ours, when we were his direct descendants? It all makes sense to me now… there can be only one answer."

Her mouth suddenly felt dry. "So everything he said to me, and that message from the book… it was all true." A realization dawned on her at that moment. "The book!" She threw the covers off her legs, startling Leo for the second time that afternoon. Ignoring the mess of wrinkles on her shirt, she dashed over to the table and snatched the book from yesterday. She opened it up to the back, not entirely surprised to see blocks of text layering the pages. Releasing a small sigh, she closed the book and set it back down on the table.

"It's no longer there," she concluded, turning toward him. "But I remember it clearly, as if I had just read it. I think it'll provide us with a clue."

Leo nodded, slowly rising to his feet. "Allow me to dwell on that. It would probably be for the best if we skipped out on the library for today."

A pang of disappointment shot through Corrin, which was quickly replaced by shame. She had just indulged herself in his company for… what? Ten to twelve hours? And she wanted even _more_ time with him? She was fully aware that her love for him made her selfish, but even admitting it to herself didn't erase her yearning for his proximity.

He eyed her quizzically, sensing her change in mood. "...Unless you believe we can accomplish something today."

"No, no! It's completely alright," she quickly spoke, doing her best to plaster a reassuring smile on her face. "I was just… thinking." For a brief moment, she seriously entertained the idea of confessing everything to him - right here, right now. How would he react upon hearing her express the full extent of her emotions? Would he think her a liar?

"I…" Before she could help herself, the one word left her lips. Suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment, she averted her gaze to the side. _I can't do it!_ "Thank you… for your hospitality. I'm sorry I made you sleep at the table."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, as she was positive he would glean her secret from merely meeting her gaze. As she fixed her eyes on his window, she heard him say nothing in response. Her anxiety now rocketing, she fidgeted in place.

He finally sighed, crossing the room and stopping only a few feet from her. She forced herself to look up at him now, warily meeting his soft, brown eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something too - urgently, in fact. And although only a few seconds had to have passed between them, it felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"Corrin."

She struggled to pinpoint his tone. "Yes?"

"That formality… I don't understand it. There's no need for you to construct a barrier between us, and yet sometimes, you do. Is there something about me… that irks you?"

Her eyes widened as she processed his implications. "Oh, Leo… Of course not! You're wonderful. You always have been. There isn't anything I don't like about you." _Or love, _she added in her mind.

He appeared hesitant to accept her answer. "Truly?"

She nodded, her embarrassment from before slowly dissipating away. "Truly. Sometimes I'm just horrible at expressing my gratitude in a normal way. But when I say you're wonderful… I really do mean it."

Impulsively, she reached forward and took his hand in both of hers. A small voice in the back of her head began to scream, protesting against her forwardness. She aggressively shooed it away, focusing on the warmth of his hand and the softness of his skin. Something about this physical contact just felt so… _right_. Like they were destined to touch, as silly as she knew that sounded. Thinking back on it… had she even held his hand before?

As she was revelling in their shared warmth, Leo had completely frozen. A brief moment had passed before she realized that he hadn't moved. Tuning back into reality, she focused on his expression and noticed a stormy turbulence swirling in his eyes. For the first time, she wondered if she was making him uncomfortable.

"Ah! I'm sorry," she apologized, dropping his hand from hers. She mentally slapped herself for being too rash. She couldn't go around grabbing him whenever she wanted! How would that make him feel?

"No," he murmured, almost too soft for her to hear. He reached for her again, his fingertips making gentle contact with her palm. Corrin could barely believe her eyes - or rather, her senses - when he delicately laced his fingers through hers. She returned the gesture, closing her fingers around his warm, strong hand. In that moment, she believed that she couldn't possibly experience any more happiness.

But of course, the universe found a way to prove her wrong. As she gaped at him, completely at a loss for words, he lifted his other free hand to her cheek and tucked her stray bangs behind her ear. His line of touch left a burning trail of fire across her skin, which served mainly to raise the temperature in her face. And even though she knew that she was blushing - blushing _horribly _\- her current state of ecstasy left no room for shame.

His fingers lingered near her face before slowly lowering to his side. "I very much prefer this," he began, his expression soft and earnest, "to distant behavior. What say you, Sister?"

Corrin swallowed and nodded quickly, desiring nothing more than to close the remaining distance between their bodies. _Would he accept that, too?_ she wondered. _I suppose I won't know until I attempt it..._

Just as she had gathered up the courage to act, a quick succession of raps sounded at the door, followed immediately by Felicia's frantic voice. "Lord Leo!" she called. "Have you seen Lady Corrin recently? I can't find her anywhere! _Ohh, I'm going to be in so much trouble…_"

The two siblings immediately pulled apart, neither of them having realized just how close they had been. As Corrin took this moment to catch her breath and gather her thoughts, Leo gave her a small, reassuring smile. Turning away from her, he walked over to the door and opened it wide.

Felicia stood just beyond the doorway, nervously fidgeting and wringing her hands. She opened her mouth to address Leo, but whatever she had been planning to say flew out the window once she saw Corrin standing behind him. Her jaw continued to remain open as her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"M-Milady! Of all… of _all the places! _You've been here this entire time?"

Corrin smiled sheepishly at her maid, which seemed only to fluster her further. "What do you mean, 'this entire time'? I've only been here since last night, haven't I?"

Felicia appeared as if she had just seen a ghost. "That's exactly it! I couldn't find you anywhere this morning, but when I tried to ask Jakob for help, he seemed completely indifferent! It's almost as if he knew something and was hiding it from me… _Wait. _You spent the _night _in here?!"

Corrin immediately regretted having admitted such a thing to Felicia, who was notoriously known around the castle as a gossip-loving blatherer. Biting her lip, she desperately tried to come up with an excuse. "Well, ah… You see, I…"

Leo came to her rescue in a heartbeat. "My dear Sister has developed a horrible case of the flu," he swiftly lied. After motioning for Corrin to come near, he placed the back of his hand to her forehead. "It is most unfortunate that her fever is still running high. I found her in the kitchen last night and insisted that I take care of her. She would do the same for me, after all."

By the time he had finished elaborating on his lie, Corrin's face felt burning hot. Even if Felicia didn't believe in the validity of Leo's words, Corrin was certain that she soon would - and all because of the simple touch of his hand.

Thankfully, Felicia seemed to completely buy into his story, her eyes already shining with tears. "Milord, how compassionate you are! You did a most honorable thing by looking after her in my absence… How can I ever repay you?"

"Hah… Repaying _me _is unnecessary. I only ask that you exercise utmost diligence in caring for your Mistress from now on."

Corrin had a sneaking suspicion that her brother was enjoying this exchange, allowing herself a surreptitious glance at him from the corner of her eye. _Of course he is_, she confirmed. _He's smirking! _As Felicia bowed deeply and swore to work even harder, Corrin cleared her throat. "I _do_ think that Leo is exaggerating about the severity of my fever. It was much worse yesterday, and I feel nearly fine today. I don't believe I require further care."

An intense fire had ignited in Felicia's eyes. "Pardon the frankness, but that's where you're wrong, Milady! I've already neglected you enough. Please - allow me to take care of you today."

"Uh…" Corrin briefly considered arguing with her, but soon sagged in defeat. Felicia was nearly always inconsolable when she got like this. "Well… alright. That's very kind of you."

"By tomorrow morning, you'll feel as fit as a wyvern! I guarantee it!"

Corrin wasn't given much more of a chance to interact with her brother, as Felicia snagged her wrist and resolutely tugged her away. Up the tower staircase they went, and in her private quarters they remained for the rest of the day. Corrin received from her maid all of the pampering she could ever desire in that one day, leaving her more drained and exhausted than anything else. When the sun had dipped fully below the horizon, cloaking the world outside her window in a shroud of darkness, Felicia finally relented. After tucking Corrin into bed and applying a wet towel to her forehead, she said her goodbyes and reluctantly retreated from the room. The towel left a cold, damp feeling on her forehead that wasn't in the least bit comfortable, but Corrin resisted the urge to yank it off lest Felicia check on her later. Instead, she closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to return to her brother. While she had been confined to her quarters, he had the whole castle at his disposal. What had he been doing this entire time? Did he uncover any useful leads? As these questions and more swirled around in her mind, the blanket of sleep claimed her in its strong embrace.

After waking up the next morning, Corrin lingered in her room for not a moment longer than necessary. Mentally thanking the gods for her dreamless sleep, she scurried down the staircase and made her way to Leo's room. She knocked once, twice, three times - but received no reply, much to her disappointment. She racked her brain for anything pertaining to his usual schedule, but couldn't remember anything useful. If only she had inquired about it even once! At a loss for how to proceed, she descended one more flight of stairs to the first floor in the hope of running into him. As her luck would have it, she encountered no one.

That is… until she passed by the parlor.

A familiar voice drifted out from the room as soon as she walked past the doorway. "Looking for someone, my dear?"

Corrin immediately halted her footsteps, pivoting around and peering into the parlor. Lounging on one of the sofas was her elder sister, holding a steaming cup of tea daintily in one hand. Upon meeting Corrin's eyes, she offered up a warm, inviting smile.

"Camilla!" Corrin exclaimed, having not seen her in weeks. "It's so nice to see you. And I mean… yes, but it can wait. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Why would I? I'd kill for some more time with you, sweetie. We're not alone, though. I hope _you_ don't mind." With her free hand, she motioned to the sofa directly across from her. Only then did Corrin notice her retainer, Selena, who was completely sprawled out on said sofa.

Selena dismissively waved her hand in Corrin's general direction, eyes trained on the ceiling. "It's not like we were talking about anything important anyways."

"Oh! Uh… yeah, don't mind if I do." Corrin inched through the doorway and situated herself next to her sister on the couch. She glanced warily at Selena, never completely sure how to handle herself around the retainer. Selena continued to appear uninterested in her surroundings, stretching out her legs and stifling a yawn.

"Ah, don't mind her," Camilla said with a giggle. "We're both a bit exhausted at the moment, aren't we? We _did _just return from our trip, after all."

A pang of regret immediately shot through Corrin. How could she have forgotten? Two weeks ago, she was among the people to personally see off Camilla and her retainers! Giving Camilla a sheepish smile, she nervously reached for an empty tea cup. "That's right! How did it go? You were gone for quite a while."

"Oh, you know. The usual, I'm afraid. We paid visits to a few villages on the outskirts of the kingdom. Demanded that they swear complete loyalty to King Garon or face the consequences."

Corrin shifted her gaze to her cup, mentally cursing herself for being so familiar with the narrative of violence implicit in Camilla's words. "And… did they?" she quietly prodded.

"Heavens, no. They were resolute in their defiance until the very end. They fought with everything they had, those poor things. Admirable, really."

Corrin's heart sank as images of bloodied, battered villagers surfaced in her mind. "Camilla… I know we don't have much of a choice, but don't you think it's horrible? How _we're_ the ones to bend them to Garon's rule?"

"I wouldn't go down that path if I were you," Selena spoke up, her tone uncharacteristically guarded. Corrin looked back up and met her eyes, seeing in them an alertness that had hitherto been absent. "Considering how we're right smack in the middle of his domain."

Corrin bit her lip as she hesitated, fully aware of the risk of expressing her unfiltered opinion. Yes, anyone could be listening at any time… she _knew_ that. Iago was known to do such a thing. But hearing about these atrocities, one after the other, kindled her hatred toward Garon and transformed it into something darker each and every time. Her past self would have been baffled at her capacity for enmity. Nevertheless, Corrin rarely thought of such things when her anger peaked. Even now, she struggled to hold back her words.

"It's quite all right, Selena," Camilla reassured her. "Our dearest Beruka is taking care of any unwanted ears, just like she usually does. And to answer your question, little sister…" She paused briefly to sip her tea. "...Of course I think it's horrible. Who wants to murder perfectly innocent civilians under the name of a tyrant? I certainly don't. But our father… He has leverage."

Corrin immediately understood. "Us."

"Right you are, my dear. If any of us siblings refused to carry out his orders, he could easily have the others killed. And so we're bound to him."

Selena scoffed and closed her eyes, resuming her reclined position on the other couch. "Hmph. This is why siblings are a pain."

Corrin barely registered Selena's comment, her anger spiking once more. "How can any of this be okay? How is it acceptable in any way to treat other human beings - including his own _children_ \- as mere pawns for personal gain? I don't get it!"

After seeing the alarmed look on Camilla's face, Corrin realized that she had raised her voice. _I need to calm down_, she thought to herself. _Think logically, Corrin. Garon is not human anymore. He's inhabited by a beast gone mad. Human morals don't apply to him._

"I'm sorry," she apologized, lifting her tea to her mouth in the hopes that the herbal scent might assuage her anger. "I know that mulling over it like this won't do anything."

Camilla offered up a comforting smile, reaching over and placing her hand on Corrin's knee. "You have a kind heart, Corrin. I hope that will never change. Why don't we lighten up the subject, hmm? What brought your lovely self down here today?"

Corrin's animosity was quickly replaced by embarrassment. _What's wrong with looking for your own brother? _her mind scolded her emotions. _Get a hold of yourself! _"Well…" She lifted the tea cup to her lips once more as she gathered up the courage to say his name. "I was looking for Leo. He's been tutoring me, you see… and I was wondering if he was free today…"

Camilla blinked. "Leo? Father called him in this morning, you know."


	4. Ambition

**This one's fairly long... I hope you enjoy!**

**-K**

* * *

Corrin nearly choked on her tea as she internalized the gravity of Camilla's words. "W-Wait… why? For a mission?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetie. King Garon isn't one to hold off on these kinds of things. As soon as one of us returns, one usually leaves."

Corrin stared blankly at her sister for a moment, at a loss for how to respond. This was the _one _thing she hadn't foreseen coming. If Leo remained preoccupied by his mission for weeks, or even months… their investigation would also be left on hold. Without Leo's intellect, could she be able to uncover the truth behind Anankos alone? Would time even permit her to do so?

As she reasoned with herself, the dull ache in her heart reminded her of the predominant reason for her distress: she would miss him. She would miss his presence, the sound of his voice, his unrelentingly witty remarks. After having finally overcome her blundering nervousness around him, it seemed unfair to have Garon whisk him away so soon. Was this somehow a message from the gods that her love would never come to fruition? As silly as that notion sounded, it seemed plausible at the very least.

Camilla cocked her head to the side as she processed Corrin's reaction. "Oh, dear… You're upset. Do you want him to tutor you that badly? Somehow, I don't think that's the case."

Corrin snapped out of her thoughts and hastily came up with a response. The keenness in Camilla's gaze did not go unnoticed. "Well… yes, actually. I enjoy our tutoring sessions. He makes a very good teacher."

Camilla's expression remained unconvinced. "He certainly does, that boy. But is that _really_ the only reason?"

Corrin desperately stalled for time. "Reason? For what?"

"Your sadness. Even if you try, you'll never be able to hide it from Big Sister."

Corrin entertained the idea of arguing against her claim, or possibly even playing dumb, but the earnestness in Camilla's voice convinced her otherwise. Electing to remain honest with her sister, she sighed. "You're right, Camilla. I…" She paused for a moment as she decided to take a different approach. "You do know that we're not related by blood, you and I."

Camilla was smiling now. "We've known for quite some time."

Corrin felt like fidgeting, but forced herself to remain still as she continued with her line of reasoning. "Then… Then it isn't so strange if I… if I-"

"Love him?"

A bolt of electricity shot through Corrin's veins at the sound of hearing the L-word out loud. "Yes… But you know what I mean, right?"

A giggle escaped from Camilla's lips. "Oh, most certainly. You've fallen in love with him! That isn't something to be taken lightly, I hope you know. I'm _so _very proud of you!"

Before Corrin had a chance to reply, she found herself completely engulfed in Camilla's iron embrace. "Sister! My tea!" she gasped as her beverage sloshed around dangerously in her cup. She strained to set it back on the table, but the strength of Camilla's hug allowed no more than a couple inches of movement.

"Oh, who cares?" Camilla gushed, tightening her arms even more. "You're in love! And you're finally admitting it!"

Corrin finally relented to her sister's physical advances, sagging against her in defeat. "You say that as if you've already known for a while."

Another giggle resounded from Camilla's chest. "Of _course_ I have, dearie. I told you - you can't hide anything from me."

Corrin stiffened as two questions surfaced in her mind. "Am I… am I really that obvious?" _Has Leo caught on?_

Camilla loosened her grip and daintily lifted a hand to her cheek. "You're so easy to read, it's _cute!_ Whenever we're all together, you can hardly seem to function. It's the most adorable thing."

"More like cringey, if you ask me," Selena quipped.

Camilla's gaze turned as sharp as a blade as she directed it toward her retainer. "Selena! That's no way to address a woman in love!"

"What's so cute about losing the capacity to speak, huh?"

"Everything, actually. When _you_ fall in love, you'll understand."

As the two of them quibbled with one another, Corrin seized the opportunity to quickly gulp down her remaining tea. She relished in the feeling of the lukewarm liquid flowing down her throat, and the thought occurred to her that she may have been dehydrated. _I need to remember to take good care of my body, or I might actually become ill, _she knew. _And Felicia would be completely beside herself._

She set the empty cup on the table, an involuntary sigh escaping from her lips. Now that Camilla (and Selena) openly knew her secret, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But even so… she couldn't shake off the lingering disappointment that came with hearing about Leo's current whereabouts. For at least a couple of weeks, she would be devoid of him, and on top of that, she would have no means of guaranteeing his safety.

In that moment, Corrin decided that she was sick and tired of being useless. Every waking moment of her life was confined to the castle, and for what? So that Garon could cultivate her into an unbeatable weapon for Nohr and showcase his military supremacy? She knew about his ultimate plans to utilize her as a tool of destruction - she had always known, and that was precisely the reason she had done everything in her power to resist him.

That is… until now.

What if, Corrin considered, she willingly complied with Garon's agenda? Outwardly, at least. Upon demonstrating an acceptable level of combative ability to him, she would undoubtedly be granted the right to leave the castle. She could carry out his twisted requests by way of no other avenue. And in the event that she obtain this privilege, she would be free to explore the outside world as she pleased - as long as she reconvened with Garon on time.

Which meant… that she could also meet up with Leo.

Yes… the more she mentally churned over the proposition, the more favorable it became! Leo's sudden departure didn't necessarily have to put their investigation on hold. Through her own power, she could earn unbridled access to the entirety of the Nohrian kingdom. Not only would she have the option of joining Leo - she could also tap into a larger breadth of resources, hopefully those with the potential to aid them in their quest for truth.

Fueled by a newfound motivation, Corrin shot up from the couch. The chatter initiated by the two other women instantly died down as they both turned toward her, puzzled looks on their faces.

"Something wrong?" Camilla inquired.

"No, nothing's wrong," Corrin replied with a small smile. "I just thought of something I've been neglecting to do. Thank you for lending me an ear, sister. Now I know how wonderful it is to have someone intimately understand you."

"Of course, love! Anytime you need to vent, you come to me. And I'm not taking "no" for an answer." She ended her sentence with a not-so-subtle wink.

Corrin giggled and nodded. "I wouldn't even dream of refusing you. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She gave them both a curt bow before exiting the parlor and making her way toward her least favorite portion of the castle - Garon's chambers. She encountered Jakob along the way, who promptly offered her a cup of tea. She had no choice but to (politely) decline his offer, eliciting within her a slight twinge of regret. If only her circumstances allowed for such a lifestyle! At the present moment, she desired nothing more than to peacefully live out her days within the castle walls, having tea with her family and friends as she pleased. But pressing problems demanded her attention and threatened to undermine the stability of said castle. The cup of tea she had enjoyed with Camilla would probably be her last for a long while.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally arrived at the long corridor leading to Garon's chambers. The lanterns lining both walls were just barely lit, bathing the narrow space in an unusual dimness. The sudden coldness of atmosphere made her skin prickle and her hands clammy, but she steeled herself and continued forward. If she gave up now, then her chances of promptly reuniting with Leo would be completely dashed.

As Corrin neared her destination, two things struck her as undeniably odd. Immediately concerning was the accessibility (or rather, the lack thereof) of the entrance: the double doors leading into Garon's chambers, which she had only seen propped wide open, were now sealed shut. Had this been the only obstacle she encountered, she may have written it off as normal. After all, she was by no means a frequent visitor to his private chambers, so how would she know how Garon usually left his room? And regarding the matter of his possession by a mad dragon, it wouldn't be particularly out of the ordinary for such an entity to guard his private quarters.

But Corrin's suspicions skyrocketed when she noticed the dark figure standing stiffly in front of the entrance, and even more so when she got close enough to identify said figure: Iago. The sound of her footsteps caught his attention, and as he turned in her direction, his thin lips curled into a sickening sneer. The mere sight of his expression revolted Corrin to such a degree that she experienced the visceral urge to punch him in the face. _One day,_ she repeated to herself in an effort to quell the strength of her reaction. _One day, when he is no longer protected by Garon's shadow... _

"Well, well… If it isn't the princess herself," he addressed her once they were within speaking distance. The more he spoke, the more his sneer grew. "It isn't often we meet here, Corrin. Ah, forgive me - _Lady _Corrin. You must have a good reason for showing up, or is it that you wish to deliberately cause me trouble?"

_I bet a good hit to his skull would wipe that sneer off his face, _Corrin hypothesized. "Please refrain from the unnecessary remarks, Iago," she replied, trying to prevent any of her disgust from leaking into her face. "You're not the one I'm seeking out today. I've come to request an audience with King Garon."

Iago remained rooted in his spot as he produced the wispiest of laughs. "You _wound _me, milady. Surely you should know by now that our Majesty is heavily occupied at this time."

Corrin raised an eyebrow, searching Iago's expression for any hints as to what he meant. "I don't, actually. When will he be free to speak with me?"

"Hmph…" The smile faded from Iago's lips, his piercing gaze already a fraction more menacing. "You seem to be under the impression that you're guaranteed a meeting with him. It is very likely, however, that our Lord and Majesty will be too exhausted to speak with anyone, let alone _you. _In the event that he wishes _not _to see you, I will _kindly _relate to him your reasons for coming."

_There is something definitely going on here_, Corrin knew. _Something I won't be able to uncover just by lingering here. _"Fine," she relented. "I wish to prove to King Garon the strength of my power. My training sessions with Xander have proved fruitful, and I believe I am now primed to carry out Father's quests as he sees fit. I wish to further his ambitions, as a true Nohrian princess should." She kept her tone steady and clear in an effort to sound confident.

Iago fell briefly silent as he processed her claims, his beady eyes narrowed in discernible scrutiny. "Is that so. Well, I will relay to His Majesty your… _sentiments_. Whether or not he believes you is up to him."

Corrin forced herself to bow. "Thank you." Wanting to spend not even another minute in his presence, she swiveled around and set off down the hallway, in the direction whence she came. Just as she turned the corner, Iago's mocking voice drifted to her ears.

"A _true _Nohrian princess? Hah! No amount of groveling will change the fact that you're a fake."

Clenching her teeth, she ignored him and continued on.

* * *

Exhausted and drained, Corrin decided to retire to her room and unwind for the remainder of the afternoon. She spent a large fraction of time in the bathtub in the hopes that the warm water might wash away her irritation as it did the oil from her skin. And it worked, somewhat, which came as a delightful surprise. After stepping out of the bath, she slipped on a comfortable sundress and dressed her hair in a bun, unwilling at the present moment to deal with wet curls. Even the simple act of changing outfits helped to ease her earlier bout of anxiety. Wishing suddenly to dry her hair outside, she exited her room for the second time that day and made her way toward the gardens.

A warm breeze gently rustled the surrounding foliage as she arrived. Corrin smiled softly to herself, wondering half-seriously if that was the wind's way of greeting her. A setting sun peeked slightly below the clouds, blanketing a small portion of the garden in a sliver of orange light. _The last time I sought out this place was also during sunset, _Corrin remembered. _If only Azura would appear… then everything would be the same._

But Azura didn't appear. Corrin remained unattended amongst the flowers, with only the occasional breeze to accompany her. She seized the opportunity to bask in her solitude and lowered herself on a bench. She undid her bun, allowing her long locks to flow freely down her back. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she relished the soothing feeling of the wind on the back of her neck as it dried her hair. _Nohrian summers aren't always as brutal as they say, _she thought. _At this time of the day, the temperature is perfect._

She stayed in that position for a while, choosing to forget temporarily about the issues that normally plagued her mind. It wasn't until she heard the rise of excited voices within the castle that she opened her eyes.

The sun had completely set by this point, but the area remained sporadically illuminated by the lingering fireflies. Torn between enjoying the scenery and returning to the castle, Corrin's curiosity eventually won out. After taking a moment to stretch, she stood up and began to pursue the source of the voices. Her search led her to the nearby entrance hall, at which point she paused and listened. Judging from the wide variety of timbres among the mingling of voices, she was able to ascertain that multiple people were present beyond this set of doors. Even after straining to hear, however, the muffledness rendered any identification nearly impossible. _I suppose I'll just have to go inside and see what this is all about, _she resolved, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open.

Corrin squinted as soon as her eyes were met with the harsh light of the overhead chandelier, and it took her a few seconds to fully adjust to her new surroundings. "Ouch," she instinctively muttered, attempting to shield her eyes with the shadow of her hand.

As her environment came into focus, Corrin's gaze was drawn at once to the figure standing directly under the chandelier, clad in all black. Convinced that her eyes were deceiving her, she rubbed them thoroughly and stared again, only to behold the same vision. _The Gods must be playing tricks on me, _she concluded, nervously biting her lip. _Or I've committed a grave mistake!_

The young girl who had been tugging on said person's arm happened to glance behind her at this moment. As she recognized Corrin, her lips broke out into an elated grin, and she abandoned her elder brother for her female counterpart. "Big Sis!" she sang, dashing toward the stunned princess.

As Elise threw her arms around Corrin, the latter finally noticed that every one of her Nohrian siblings now stood before her, and that the amalgamation of mysterious voices had belonged to them. "Hey, Elise," she greeted, returning her embrace with a gentler one of her own. Her eyes, however, remained fixed on her younger brother. "I haven't seen you in a while, huh?"

While Elise gushed enthusiastically in response, the object of Corrin's attention turned around and coolly met her gaze. Within seconds, a smirk grazed his lips, only serving to heighten Corrin's adrenaline spike. Giving Elise one final squeeze, she carefully unpeeled herself from the younger princess and swiftly approached her brother. As she did so, Camilla and Xander offered their respective greetings (Camilla supplemented hers with a wink, much to Corrin's embarrassment) before returning to their ongoing conversation about rising merchandise sales and the like.

"Leo!" Corrin exclaimed, a mixture of conflicting emotions swirling within her. "You're here. I thought… I thought you'd be gone for a while."

He rested one hand lazily on his armored hip, cocking his head slightly to one side. "Why the disappointed look? Do you long for your dear brother to be whisked away so?"

She vehemently shook her head even though she knew she was being teased. "Heavens, no! I just… heard from Camilla that you were assigned a mission."

"Indeed I was. A rather involved one, at that. But I did everything in my power to resist it. As luck would have it, Niles has some history with many of the townsfolk. I used _that_ as leverage to switch places with him, under the condition that I escort him to his destination first. You've caught me at a good time, actually - I've just barely returned."

Corrin's eyes widened in shock and admiration. He bargained with Garon… and _won? _"And it worked?" she lamely asked.

His smirk grew. "Well, I _am _standing before you now, am I not?"

She couldn't help but break into a smile. "Whenever negotiation and strategy are involved, you always end up on top. Please… you have to teach me your ways!"

He chuckled. "It would be my pleasure. But I must warn you… it won't be easy."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." As she admired the beauty of his expression, she suddenly remembered the trigger of her earlier distress, causing her smile to fade. "But Leo… I might have made a mistake. Hopefully it didn't cost me anything, but I assumed that you were going to be absent for a while and… well… actually, I'll tell you later."

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by Camilla as she popped in on their conversation. "My, oh my," she enthused, sidling right up to Corrin and endearingly pinching her cheek. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear this dress before! I _must _say - It's super cute, and it fits you perfectly!"

Corrin jerked away from Camilla's grip and tenderly lifted a hand to her cheek. "Ow, ow! Camilla, I love you, but sometimes you forget just how strong you are."

"Awww, I'm sorry, love." Camilla wore a delighted smile on her face as she said this, which immediately made Corrin skeptical of her apology. Without waiting for a reply from her sister, Camilla whirled on Leo with the same smile plastered on her lips. He leaned slightly back in response, but kept his feet rooted in the same place on the floor. Even as Camilla snaked an arm around his shoulders, he remained still, his slight frown the only indicator of his discomfort.

Even his tone remained smooth and calm as he spoke. "Camilla, you welcomed me home but just a moment ago. Is this really necessary?"

An exaggerated laugh escaped from her lips. "But of course! I wouldn't ever pass up an opportunity to dote on my _adorable _siblings. Speaking of, Corrin's dress is just that, isn't it?"

A lightbulb went off in Corrin's brain as she realized the objective behind her elder sister's actions. Acutely aware of the heat rising to her face, she attempted to deny Camilla's claims. "No, not really," she hurriedly spoke. "I mean, not at all! I'm not a huge fan of floral designs, anyway."

Camilla remained unfazed, glueing her eyes on the person next to her. "Ah, but I wasn't asking _you_ \- I was addressing our dearest Leo here."

The man in question cast his eyes briefly toward the ground before snapping his head up to attention. "You… Surely you don't mean to imply… that I've been wearing my collar inside out?"

The genuinely distressed look on his face sent Corrin into a flurry of giggles. As she struggled to compose herself, Camilla produced a chuckle of her own. "No, no, dearie. I'm not implying anything - I'm being quite literal. Even you must agree that Corrin looks _dashing _in that dress."

"I…" He paused for a moment, shifting his gaze toward Corrin. As her laughter died down, she noticed with a start the way he was studying her - and particularly the fact that his eyes refused to meet her own. Suddenly self-conscious, she began to twiddle her fingers. "You know, he doesn't have to answer that question if he doesn't-"

"It looks nice." His words rang clear as day.

Corrin blinked, her heart rate rising. "Huh?" _Did he really just… compliment my appearance? Has he ever done that?_

"It looks nice," he repeated, now refusing to look at her entirely. "On you, I mean. It looks nice… on you."

Corrin's mouth fell open in surprise, and she found that she was temporarily unable to offer up a reply. While they both stood together in baffled silence, their elder sister produced a triumphant cackle and finally stepped away from Leo. "Ahhh… Truer words have never been spoken!" she declared. "Truth be told, I wasn't expecting _you _of all people to admit such a thing, Leo."

He furrowed his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing an exasperated sigh. "If you think I'm oblivious to your underlying intentions, then you're _sorely_-"

"Guys!" Elise's shrill cry cut through the air as she pranced up to them. Completely unaware of the awkward atmosphere, she launched off on one of her usual tirades. "Guess what? Jakob says he's making cinnamon rolls for dessert tonight! CINNAMON ROLLS! I'm so excited, I might literally die. Every time I ask him to make them, he says no! I honestly think he just says that to mess with me."

Eager to change the subject, Corrin seized the opportunity. "That's wonderful, Elise! But don't eat all of them, alright? I'd like to have some too!"

"Hehe! You got it, sis!"

Prompted by Elise's announcement, the royal siblings relocated themselves to the dining hall as they awaited their prepared meals. Corrin situated herself between Xander and Elise, admittedly still too flustered to seek out her younger brother (_or_ deal with her elder sister). As she glanced around the table and witnessed her siblings engage with each other in lively conversation, she felt at peace. _It isn't very often we enjoy a dinner with everyone present_, she thought.

The food-stacked platters came and went, along with multiple topics of discussion. Most of said topics revolved around Xander and his recent exploits, although some pertained to the other siblings as well. Corrin found herself smiling and laughing along with the others, and before she knew it, the cinnamon rolls were being served. Jakob had clearly anticipated a large demand for dessert, for there were enough rolls to satisfy Elise's bottomless appetite _and _those of everyone else. As Corrin took her first bite, she nearly swooned - the glazed frosting melted easily on her tongue, and even the bread by itself contained the perfect amount of sweetness. What she wouldn't give to possess even an _increment _of Jakob's talent for baking!

After consuming nearly three entire cinnamon rolls on her own, Corrin stood up to excuse herself and made her way back (wobbled, more frankly) to her private quarters. Upon entering her room, she caught a glimpse of herself in her full-length mirror and paused in her tracks. Her eyes glossed over her sundress, lingering briefly on the frilled shoulder straps and skirt. _It does look nice_, she told herself, her thoughts returning to her earlier conversation with Camilla and Leo. Plopping down on her bed, she began to replay the event in her head. _Did Leo really mean that? It certainly seemed like he was being serious… and he isn't really one to joke around unless it's completely obvious. But to think about the implications of his compliment… Argh! I can't!_

Corrin furiously shook her head, as if the action could physically expel her thoughts from within. She stood up once more and rummaged around in her dresser, pulling out a silk nightgown and exchanging her sundress for the more comfortable article of clothing. Apprehensive of the prospect of falling asleep, she decided to curl up on her bed with a book. She ultimately plucked a piece of fiction from her bookshelf. As it had been years since she last even laid eyes on the title, she only remembered that the plot centered around twin mages.

Much to her delight, Corrin became completely immersed in the story shortly after opening the novel to its first page. Tears pricked her eyes as the exposition witnessed the brutal sacrifice of the mages' parents, and sweat coated her palms as the characters barely escaped a fearsome dragon with their lives still intact. Within an hour, she had made a significant dent in the novel, and her eyes continued to eagerly scan over line after line of text. Her emotional investment, in fact, was such that she jolted in surprise and nearly knocked the back of her head painfully against the bed railing upon hearing a few raps at her door.

Her consciousness instantaneously returned from the haunted forest inhabiting the novel to the emptiness of her room. After taking a moment to reorient herself to her surroundings, she closed the book and layed it face-down on top of her comforter. Throwing back her sheets, she slipped off her bed with the intention of addressing her visitor.

Corrin opened the door to reveal her coveted brother, now garbed in his usual tunic and holding an ornate book in one hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed, having expected anyone else but him. "Brother… Good evening. Care to come inside?"

He hesitated briefly in the entranceway before accepting her invitation. As Corrin closed the door behind him, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure it's alright? You're not about to turn in for the evening, are you?"

She gave him a quizzical look, unsure of his reasons for being tentative. In response, he turned fully towards her and pointedly lowered his gaze from her face to her body.

_My nightgown! _she immediately realized, angling her body away from him in embarrassment. The thin, silky fabric clung rather closely to her skin and left very little to the imagination, she knew. Oh, Gods… She should have known to expect a visitor at this time, let alone _Leo! _Why, oh _why _had she failed to foresee this kind of a situation?

"N-No, I wasn't planning on sleeping anytime soon," she stuttered, nervously clasping her hands together. "I just wanted to be… comfortable."

"Ah, I see," he replied, his tone a bit more curt than usual. "I, err… well. Are you still comfortable?"

As Corrin stood there, head lowered, gaze averted, she suddenly felt ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. After all, Leo was her own _brother! _The majority of both of their lives were spent in the company of each other, so what was there to be ashamed of? Sure, she loved him as a man - ardently - but that hardly changed the fact that he had always been familiar with her, and she with him. Hiding herself from him would do nothing but unnecessarily damage their rekindling relationship.

Banishing those shy tendencies from her brain, Corrin forced herself to unclasp her hands and fully face her brother. The way his gaze briefly lingered below her neck as it traced a path from her waist to her eyes did not slip past her notice, but she refused to shy away. "Of course I am," she replied in what she hoped was a confident manner. "Why wouldn't I be?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I certainly can't think of any pertinent reasons."

His easy response served to keep her shyness at bay as she approached him, pointing at the book tucked under his elbow. "Anyway, I noticed the souvenir you've brought with you. Have you found anything, by chance?"

"Right you are," he answered, opening the spine to a dog-eared page and placing the book into her hands. "Why don't you read the passage beginning from the second paragraph of the first page… and tell me what _you _think?"

Her curiosity skyrocketing, Corrin lowered her eyes to the yellowing pages and quickly identified the passage's starting point. As she scanned through the lines of text, she softly muttered aloud her readings. "_The Great Inhabitor of Dusk, seemingly impervious to all tools of destruction, is immune to all but the incorporeal._" She paused and looked up, giving Leo an inquisitive look. "The incorporeal? That's a rather vague term, isn't it?"

He motioned with a nudge of his chin to continue. "The text elaborates."

Corrin obeyed, lowering her eyes to the book once more. "_The corporeal realm is of no consequence to the Almighty Creator, for His very existence transcends the bounds of physicality. Only through auditory means can He be tamed. According to legend, He demonstrates subservience to one song in particular, that which requires an ancient stone to achieve its full effect._"

Leo cut in before she had time to adequately process the passage. "You see, the song and the stone… They're our most vital clues at the moment. I can only assume the latter to be a dragonstone, or something very similar. How else could it contain the power to bring Anankos himself to his knees?"

Corrin averted her gaze to her carpet in thought. "That's the only thing that makes sense." Suddenly, she recalled the traumatizing events of a few months ago, when she had succumbed to her rage and grief over losing her biological mother. She remembered with painfully clear awareness the moment at which she transformed into her latent dragon self, as well as her inability to stop her body's ensuing rampage. She remembered everything - but once her transformation had taken place, she could do nothing but watch from within the shell of a beast. Helpless. Powerless. Broken. Until… Azura had stepped in.

It was by reliving her memory that something clicked into place.

"It _is_ a dragonstone," she declared with a newfound confidence in her voice. "And I think - no, I _know _\- that I've encountered it before."

Leo's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Truly? How can you be so sure?"

"Not too long ago, when I was staying in Hoshido, I lost control of myself for the first time," Corrin slowly said. "It was… the worst experience of my life, to be honest. My body transformed into that of a dragon against my will, but it was like I was still aware." She looked down at her own hands as she relayed this to him, reveling in how human they felt and appeared in the moment. "An instant was all it took. I became an enraged monster that attacked anyone who drew near. That is… until Azura brought me back."

Leo blinked. "You don't mean to say…"

She nodded. "She was singing. And I could feel her pendant beckoning to my body, quelling its rage. But it nearly failed. I nearly…" She tightly shut her eyes, as if the action could block out the horrid memory. "Anyway, I'm a direct descendant of Anankos. If the pendant could tame the monster in _me_, then-"

"Corrin."

She quickly looked up, the intensity of his tone startling her. He had leaned slightly forward and was now holding her gaze in a way that left her feeling vulnerable. But even so… she couldn't look away. How could she? The endless pools of brown residing within his eyes… they beckoned her forth, just like the pendant had.

A flash of pain grazed upon his expression. "I can't bear to hear you speak of yourself like that."

Still a bit distracted by the beauty of his eyes, she didn't quite understand what he meant. "Like… what?"

"Like a _monster_. I wish I could convey to you just how wrong you are."

She fidgeted slightly as she attempted to relay her reasoning. "Well… It's the undeniable truth that I went on that rampage in Hoshido. Had there been anyone around me, I would have murdered them in cold blood… even if I had known them, loved them." Her mouth formed a grimace. "Even if that person was _you,_ Leo."

He fell momentarily silent, and she could tell he was processing her words. "...Okay, you may be right."

She resisted the urge to snort, the corners of her lips curling into a weak smile. "Wow. Uh… Thanks for the support."

"Hey… hear me out." He paused as a sigh escaped from his lips. "I won't deny that your enraged dragon form may have posed a danger to others. But that's just what it was - a form. It's proof that you're related to Anankos, yes… but you've shown yourself time and time again that _you're_ the one in control, not it. You've shown yourself… and me… that you're so much _more._"

She could do nothing but stare at him, her breathing rate already beginning to pick up the pace. _That's exactly the sort of thing I would read in a romance novel, _she thought. _He couldn't be… could he? No… that's absurd. Probably just wishful thinking on my end… _

Realizing that he was naturally expecting her to respond, Corrin forced herself to laugh. "Wow, Leo… Look at you, always knowing just the thing to say. It's as if _you're _the older sibling in this relationship."

He cocked his head to the side, adopting an expression that she couldn't quite pinpoint. "I'm merely stating the truth."

"Well…" She couldn't bring herself to refute him. "Thank you. It means a lot." She closed the book in her hand with a soft thud before holding it out to him. "Anyway… I think it's clear what our next objective should be, isn't it?"

Still wearing that same perplexing expression, he reached out and retrieved the book from her. "Yes, I believe so. We'll need to consult with Azura as soon as possible."

"Then… I'll meet you tomorrow?" She offered up a small smile and twiddled with the ends of her hair, the thought already summoning forth butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course. I'll come get you."

The two of them stood together in a slightly uncomfortable silence, neither of them making an effort to move. Corrin twirled a few strands of hair around her pointer finger in an attempt to distract herself from the luring quality of his gaze. What was he waiting for? Not that she wanted him to leave… quite the contrary, in fact. But she couldn't just suggest that he _spend the night _with her - not without coming across as hopelessly desperate and/or delusional, at the very least. _Hey, Leo, I have a request. Sleep with me? Ah, but not in the way you're thinking. I just want to feel you next to me… in a completely platonic way, of course._

Yeah, he would never buy that.

Her fingers froze mid-twirl as she considered that maybe he was waiting for a goodnight. A verbal utterance, perhaps. And very maybe possibly… a hug? Her eyes flicked briefly to his torso as she entertained the idea. It would be just a hug, but… why did the thought alone nearly send her to cloud nine?

All of her apprehensive deliberations occurred within just a few seconds of their shared silence. Still riddled with uncertainty, she fidgeted in place. "Well…" she began. "Sleep well, I… suppose?"

He closed his eyes as a chuckle escaped his lips, and Corrin wondered if he were perhaps laughing at her. "Yes. Goodnight, Sister." Opening his eyes once more, he lifted his free hand and briefly placed it on the crown of her head. When he retrieved it and swiveled around, promptly seeing himself out of her bedroom, she swore she could feel his warmth lingering in her hair.

Corrin turned toward her bed, her gaze landing on the unfinished novel laying face-down on the comforter. _Who am I kidding… I can't be reading silly stories at a time like this, _she chastised herself. _I have to face reality. _

And if her reality was filled with nightmares, then so be it.

* * *

"You look gorgeous, dear."

A light breeze rustled the flower petals atop Corrin's head, causing them to lightly tickle her cheeks. "You think so?" she inquired with a soft giggle.

"One of the most gorgeous sights I've ever been fortunate enough to behold."

"Oh, come on! _Surely _you're exaggerating. Haven't you looked at a mirror?"

"My sweet, sweet Corrin… The beauty of youth hasn't found a home in me for quite some time now. I'm afraid that time has since passed."

"But Mother, with all due respect… I wish I could convey to you just how wrong you are." As soon as the words left her mouth, she was nagged by a sense of familiarity. Had she heard them somewhere before?

Makoto chose not to respond, instead smiling in a way that made Corrin's stomach twist into a painful yet nostalgic knot. She lifted her face toward the crystal-clear sky as another wave of breezes leisurely rolled throughout the flower field. Although only a few feet physically separated the two of them, Corrin suddenly felt so far away.

"My daughter, the winds of change are upon us. What will you do?"

Corrin gave a nervous laugh. "What do you mean by that?" Suddenly, she was hit with a considerably stronger gust of wind. Despite her best efforts to keep it restrained, the flower crown flew off her head and scattered to the ground nearby. She ran over to its resting place and bent down to pick it up, mildly conscious of the fact that Makoto had failed to respond.

But when Corrin straightened up, flower crown still in hand, Makoto was no longer to be seen. In her mother's place, an endless expanse of grass stalks and flower fields stretched out for as far as she could see.

* * *

Humming quietly to herself, Corrin straightened the lace ribbon around her neck. Positioning herself in front of her full-view mirror, she nodded with satisfaction. To the unaware observer, she appeared poised, composed, and most certainly _not_ plagued by compounding worries and the lingering remnants of unsettling dreams. Maybe if she continued to invest this much effort into keeping up her appearance, she would eventually begin to believe that myth herself.

As she began her daily descent down the spiral staircase, her mind returned to her dream from last night. Why couldn't she make anything of it? If she had learned anything from deciphering her latest dreams, it was that they had tangible ties to the real world. So what exactly was her late mother trying to tell her?

She put those thoughts on hold when she encountered Jakob at the bottom of the staircase. "Good morning, Jakob," she greeted. "How are you this morning?"

He gave a small, curt bow, his expression as cryptic as ever. "Lady Corrin—I'm doing just splendid, thanks to your newfound presence. Care for a cup of tea? Perhaps some breakfast as well?"

Corrin could still feel last evening's dinner (and the cinnamon rolls in particular) sitting at the bottom of her stomach like a rock. "Ah, I think I'll pass on the breakfast… but tea sounds nice."

"Lovely. If you'll just follow me, then."

Thankful for some sense of regularity in these uncertain times, she accompanied him into the kitchen. She sat down at the table as he set a pot of water on the stove, recalling their conversation from the other night. "So, ah, I was thinking about our talk from earlier… You know, the one concerning my feelings." She hesitated to go into any more detail for the fear of unwanted ears listening in to their conversation. "I was in denial with myself at the time. But now I understand."

Jakob turned away from the stove with a brief chuckle. "I figured it was only a matter of time. You are a most perceptive one, after all."

Corrin smiled wryly and folded her hands on top of the tablecloth. "Sometimes, I'm not so sure."

A few raps to her right brought her attention to the kitchen's main entrance. Lilith stood in the doorway, her eyebrows pinched slightly together. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Lady Corrin," she prefaced, "but I'm here to summon you to King Garon's chambers. He requests a meeting with you and the rest of your siblings… and his patience seems to be wearing thin."

Corrin swallowed back a groan and slowly rose from the table. Her limbs began to feel like cumbersome weights. "Yes… I'll make my appearance very shortly." She turned toward Jakob, making no effort to hide the apprehension from her expression. "I'm terribly sorry to waste a batch of perfectly good tea, but I must be going. I'll… join you some other time?"

Jakob's mouth was set into a thin, hard line, and formed a look that Corrin had only seen when he braced himself for enemy combat. "It can't be helped, I'm afraid - but we'll have many more opportunities to hold a proper teatime."

_If Garon doesn't murder me in cold blood, _Corrin worried.

When she arrived at - quite frankly - her least favorite place on the planet, she discovered with some relief that only Xander was present among her siblings. From the way Lilith had phrased it, Corrin was under the impression that they had all been waiting for her for quite some time, while Garon angrily mulled over various ways to snuff out her life.

But thankfully, that had just been her anxiety thinking for her.

Allowing herself a nervous glance toward Garon and Iago at the front of the room, she strode up to her elder brother. "Xander," she murmured. "Do you have any idea why we're being called here?"

"None at all," he replied, keeping his gaze fixed on the authority figures. "It isn't very often that the entire family is summoned."

Confusion and worry still eating away at her mind, Corrin fell silent and trained her eyes to her feet.

No way would she look at her so-called father until she absolutely _had _to.

Fortunately, only a few more moments passed until the remaining three siblings filed into the room, one after the other. Camilla and Elise situated themselves behind Xander near the left wall, while Leo stood behind Corrin near the right. Corrin's nervousness spiked once she realized that she and Xander occupied the principal audience positions. Couldn't Lilith have bothered to be a little later in relaying her message?

Corrin's inner lamentations grinded abruptly to a halt once Garon rose from his throne. She automatically stood a little straighter, and she noticed the others do the same. The tension hanging in the air was almost palpable.

"Nohrian law is incontestable," he began, not even bothering with greetings, "and our subjects must know this. They defy me, they die. Such is the way of the world."

_Such is the way of this country because of tyrants like you, _Corrin mentally jabbed.

Garon paused for effect, a scowl permanently etched into his face. "Lately, the Western border towns have been challenging my authority. They refuse to pay the full extent of their taxes." His beady eyes did another sweep of the room before landing on Corrin. "You."

She mustered everything she could to prevent herself from cowering under his gaze. "Me?"

"Iago tells me you are now worthy to carry out my ambitions. You have proven yourself to Xander in the form of training." He shifted his gaze to Xander. "Is this true?"

Xander didn't even bat an eye. "Yes, Father."

Garon addressed Corrin once more. "Then it is settled. You will travel to the Western border and collect their unpaid taxes. Should they fail to comply, you slaughter them all."

At that moment, time seemed to come to a standstill for Corrin. She regretted ever having gone to Iago about her "desire" to prove herself. She regretted having slept in that morning, thereby squandering her one chance to talk to Azura about the pendant. She regretted her cowardice - her physical and mental inability to stand up for herself and directly challenge Garon's despotic rule.

Because now… she had no choice but to obey.

She opened her mouth to reply, her lips feeling unnaturally dry. But before she could get a word in, Xander spoke once again.

"With all due respect, Father, this is her very first mission. To send her alone would be suicide."

Garon's face contorted into an ugly snarl, but Xander showed no outward reaction. "Watch your words, boy. You have no right to question my decisions."

_This is it, _Corrin bleakly thought. _This is how I'm going to meet my end._

Much to her unbridled shock, however, Iago came to her rescue. "My Lord, perhaps there is another matter that warrants your consideration. Lady Corrin has yet to prove her unconditional subservience to you. Should we send her off alone, she'll be unmonitored. She may yet slip away."

"Hmmm." Garon seemed to actually take this into account, and a fraction of hope trickled into Corrin. "Yes… She may." After an excruciatingly long moment of silence, he turned towards Xander. "_You _shall accompany her."

Xander's carefully constructed expression of calm indifference temporarily gave way to that of open surprise, as if he hadn't expected Garon to agree. "Yes, well… I'm afraid that I'm rather incapacitated at the moment. You see… Siegfried was broken on my recent mission, and I'm waiting on repairs. I am but useless without my sword."

Garon's eyes flared with anger. "You dare test my patience _twice_?"

"I'll do it."

The voice from behind Corrin was soft and terse, but clearly audible to all who were present. She slowly turned her head toward the back of the room, fully aware that Garon could call her out for an act of disrespect. What she beheld made her shiver in both admiration and… fear. Leo wore an expression she had never before seen on him, one that was devoid of any semblance of warmth. His eyes, cold and stony, stared directly at Garon, seemingly unfazed by the latter's authority. Suddenly, Corrin understood how he had been able to negotiate the conditions of his last mission. In this state, Leo appeared as the epitome of the cruel Nohrian prince.

When he next spoke, his tone allowed no room for objections. "I'll go with her."


	5. Intimacy

Both he and Garon studied each other for several silent moments, neither of them backing down. Just when Corrin thought they might as well have converted into statues, Garon shifted in his stance and slowly folded his hands behind his back. The same grimace marred his expression.

"What is your motivation behind this, child?" he finally asked.

Leo replied without a hitch. "I handed off my last assignment to Niles, for he proved to be more suitable for the job. However… I fear I may become idle should I neglect my duties any longer."

Corrin couldn't help but marvel at just how convincing Leo sounded. The way he delivered his words was precise. Crisp. Believable. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought him to be capable - even _willing _\- of carrying out any "duty", no matter how brutal or cruel, in the name of Nohrian law.

But like always, Garon exhibited no outward reaction. "Tell me why you are suitable for this task." His eyes briefly flicked to Corrin as he said this.

Leo's tone grew even colder. "Treason is an unforgivable transgression worthy only of death. Rest assured, Father… In the unlikely event that she defects, I'll hunt her down and exact justice with my own two hands."

The sharpness of his words sent a chill down Corrin's spine, and she found that she actually believed him. Suddenly, she couldn't bear to look at him for any longer. She slowly turned away from him, lifting her eyes to a brooding Garon once again. She was fairly certain that she appeared to be scared out of her mind, which would probably help her case, she distantly realized.

Another moment of tense silence passed. "I expect nothing less from a Nohrian prince," Garon finally declared. "I hereby order you to accompany her and ensure that the objective is completed. Failure will _not _be tolerated."

"Yes, Father. I understand."

Garon grunted in acknowledgement. "Good. Both of you will depart by sundown tonight. Iago will provide you with the necessary details."

_Tonight?! _Corrin incredulously echoed. _He truly does think of us as just pawns, doesn't he?_

After some inquiry into the particulars of Camilla and Elise's last assignments, the royal siblings were free to leave at last. As Corrin trailed out after them, her thoughts returned to Azura. Just when she and Leo had uncovered the pendant's true potential, they were immediately whisked away on some elaborate mission. To collect _taxes_, no less! And to top it off, it was all her fault.

When the group neared the entrance hall, Corrin's siblings bid their farewells, and each went their separate ways. Well… all of them except for one. Her younger brother lingered in the doorway as Corrin approached, regarding her with a calm, measured look. Even though he exuded none of the coldness from before, Corrin still experienced a bout of uneasiness upon returning his gaze.

She fumbled for something to say so as to distract herself from her disquieting feelings. "I… suppose we have quite a bit to prepare for, don't we?"

"To say the least." He quirked an eyebrow and inclined his head toward the back exit of the entrance hall. "Care for a stroll among the flowers? It may be the last opportunity we have for a while."

Something in his voice indicated that he didn't want to visit the gardens for fun. Giving him a small nod, Corrin promptly followed him out into the open air. She squinted against the sun as it beamed down upon them, grimly noting that she would have much more exposure to it from here on out.

"Leo, listen…" she began, unable to remain quiet any longer. "It's my fault that we're going on this trip to begin with. I… I sought out Iago earlier about proving myself to Garon." The words were spilling from her now. "Back then, I was under the impression that you were still away… and that you may not be back for some time. I thought that maybe I could meet up with you, if I could just get permission to go outside… but now I realize how narrow-minded of a decision that was. I want to apologize to you… even though I know that won't change anything." She paused to catch her breath, a bit self-conscious about her mini-tirade.

Leo blinked as he returned her gaze with a level one of his own, although he was noticeably taken aback by her sudden outburst. "All's well that ends well," he settled on saying. "Or… as well as we can make it out to be. To be frank, I wasn't expecting to gain Garon's approval."

She chose her words carefully before answering. "Yes, it's quite unlike him to change his mind once he decides on something. But with the way you handled yourself in there…" She shivered, unable to help herself. "It's a wonder he doesn't always listen to you."

He fell silent at her remarks, no doubt churning over the implications in his head, until a realization seemed to grip him all of a sudden. Pinching together his eyebrows, he took a step closer to her. "Sister," he began, a note of - worry, was it? - in his voice, "You _do _know that I was spouting nonsense in there, right?"

In the back of the mind, Corrin did know - but hearing his direct reassurances relaxed her nonetheless. She focused her gaze on a group of hydrangeas just behind him, finding further comfort in their soothing colors. "I know, I know… I trust you. I'm glad you're able to guide me on my first mission, Leo." She lowered her voice as she murmured her next words. "But what will we do about our findings? About the pendant?"

He sighed and hastily ran his fingers through his hair, clearly agitated by the inconvenience of the situation. But even though he was noticeably irritated, Corrin felt a guilty sort of pleasure from admiring the way the sun's rays danced through his locks as he went through with the motion. _They're a perfect gold, _she mused, hoping that none of her thoughts were discernible from her expression. _They perfectly match the shogi pieces from our last game. Most certainly much softer, though…_

Leo responded to her question, giving no indication of having noticed her momentary lapse in attention. "That's the thing. As promising as the pendant sounds, we won't be able to do a thing about it while we're away. For all intents and purposes, Azura is confined here indefinitely."

Corrin picked up on where he was going. "So…"

"So, we'll have to play the part of loyal Nohrian pawns and collect his oh-so-important taxes."

Corrin's heart sank as a possibility dawned on her. "What if they aren't able to meet the quota?"

Leo pursed his lips, his tone a little harder. "Best not to dwell on such matters unless they present themselves to us."

* * *

They met up with Iago a little while after that, receiving from him a quick debrief and the necessary supplies. Their destination, rather than spanning across the entire Western border, turned out to be the small coastal town of Baugh. It would require a trip of roughly 3 days on horseback. Leo and Corrin were given exactly 2 weeks, beginning from the moment they set foot in town, to accrue the necessary funds.

Corrin wondered how in the world her superiors (and who _were _they, really? Garon? Iago? Someone else?) were going to ascertain the exact timing of their arrival, but wisely kept her mouth shut during the debriefing. If she asked Iago any questions not directly related to the fundamentals of the mission, she was fairly certain he would throw them back in her face. Or - even worse - at Garon's.

She spent the rest of the day tidying up her belongings until the sun began its slow descent through the horizon, at which point she was summoned to the entrance hall once more. Much to her surprise, she found all of her siblings waiting eagerly for her. Leo stood among them, clad from head-to-toe in his practical black armor. His collar also appeared to be inside-out.

"Ah, my dear, sweet Corrin," Camilla gushed, immediately throwing her arms around the newcomer. "You grow up way too fast, you know that? You're already embarking on adult missions, engaging in adult behaviors…"

Corrin pointedly ignored that last comment for fear of sparking an unwanted conversation. "I _am _an adult, Camilla. I just hope… that this mission won't be too sobering."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Elise chimed in, tilting her head in confusion. "You're not bringing alcohol with you, right?"

"Elise!" Camilla gasped, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "How in the _Gods _do you know about that?"

"Niles talks about it all the time whenever he-"

"Wait, never mind," Camilla interrupted, her expression considerably darkening. "I'll need to have a nice little 'chat' with him when he gets back."

Leo shook his head and sighed as they bantered back and forth, but Corrin thought she could detect a hint of a smile on his lips. She approached him and playfully nudged his arm, earning a slightly startled look from him. Huh. Had that been a strange action on her end?

Nonetheless, she couldn't stop herself now, and a grin spread across her face. "You may want to double-check your bearings. Especially around the neck area."

He blinked a few times before the truth hit him. "Of all the - why _now?_" He abruptly angled his body away from her and desperately fumbled with his collar in an attempt to correct his wrongdoings. The splash of color on his cheeks only served to widen Corrin's grin as she turned toward Xander.

"Thank you for vouching for me in there. I don't know how Garon would have reacted had he found out that I was actually failing my trainings."

The small smile he gave her was warm and sincere. "There was nothing else to say, really. You truly are excelling in our matches. It's a wonder you weren't given an assignment a long time ago."

_How much would that have complicated things_? Corrin briefly considered. "Wow, that's lofty praise coming from you, Xander. I'll have to work extra hard to keep up with your expectations from now on."

Leo had apparently dealt with his clothing conundrum and suddenly appeared next to Corrin, resting an armored hand on her shoulder. "The sunlight is fading, Sister. We'd best make ample use of it while we still can."

Corrin imagined that she could feel warmth on her shoulder from where he was contacting her, even though she knew their armor went a long way toward preventing any sort of heat transfer. "Yes, you're right. I suppose this is goodbye for now, then?" Her last question was directed toward Xander.

Xander gave a slow nod, but not before regarding Leo with a puzzled look. "For now."

Corrin said her goodbyes to both of her sisters, surprised at the difficulty of doing so. Just as she and Leo were leaving for the stables, Jakob materialized from around the corner.

"Jakob!" she exclaimed, having nearly forgotten about him. "I was wondering where you were. You've heard about our mission, yes?"

"Most certainly, Milady," he breezily replied. "If there's anything I can do for you while you're away, don't hesitate to call upon my services. I'll be sure to provide them in a most timely manner."

A wistful smile danced upon Corrin's lips - she would miss him too. "You have my word. Thank you, as always."

He shook his head and swept her a gallant bow. "The pleasure is all mine."

Instead of heading inside, he waited in the doorway and quietly watched from afar while she and Leo set off to fetch their horses. Despite the overall grimness of the situation, Corrin felt a bubble of anticipation well up within her as she strapped her belongings to the back of her horse and hoisted herself comfortably onto the saddle. Never before had she been permitted to take a horse past the castle grounds, let alone Windmire. Not only would she be doing so now, but she would be free to revel in the scenery of her country for the very first time in her life. Well… as "free" as she would ever be.

Leo caught her eye as he mounted his own steed. "Someone's a bit excited." There was a rare note of humor in his voice.

Corrin smiled gleefully, unable to help herself. "How could I _not _be? I haven't breathed fresh air in ages!"

He chuckled as they both set off at a light trot. "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way, of course. But remember… we're not taking this trip for leisure."

"I know that. But I'm allowed to enjoy things while I still can, aren't I?"

She had posed that question as a rhetorical one, too caught up in her surge of enthusiasm to stop and consider its implications. Little did she know, however, that her words served as an ominous omen for the nearby future.

* * *

As there were only a few hours of daylight left, the two of them had made very little progress toward completing their journey before Leo suggested that they retire for the night. Corrin reluctantly consented, knowing that it would be some time before she was in any state of mind to sleep. Against all odds, anticipation continued to crackle through her veins.

They opted to set up camp next to a murmuring riverbank, around which towering deciduous trees were plentifully scattered. As Corrin busied herself with the soon-to-be tent, she basked in the newfound sensations that were only made possible by her current environment: the lingering scent of musk, the incessant chirping of crickets, the crispness of the cool night air as it nipped at her cheeks. The overload of stimuli threatened to overwhelm her senses in the best way possible, but even they couldn't manage to draw a portion of her attention away from Leo as he positioned himself at the river's edge.

He held an unfamiliar tome in his hand, eyes fixed on some indistinguishable point in the distance. His lips were moving speedily as they strung together indiscernible words that were no doubt taken directly from the tome. Forgetting momentarily about the tent, Corrin openly gawked. There was just something about the way he engaged with his magical craft that made him so mesmerizingly _attractive _(not that she didn't find him charming on a general basis)_. _It was during these times that Corrin felt no more in control of herself than a firefly helplessly drawn to a flame. Leo may have been practicing dark magic, but for all she knew, he was her blazing wellspring of light.

The rapidly dropping temperature alerted Corrin to the importance of the task at hand. She reluctantly tore her gaze away from her coveted brother and finished pitching the tent, her stomach performing a small somersault when she noted its petite size. Under the assumption that they would sleep on opposite ends of the tent, that still left only a few feet of empty space between them. As soon as the realization came to her, she internally kicked herself. Why should she be nervous about such a thing? They didn't have the need nor the luxury to bring an additional tent, given their desire to pack lightly. And they were _siblings_, for crying out loud! It was completely acceptable—encouraged, even—for close siblings to share the same sleeping quarters in any kind of scenario.

But did the same customs apply for _fake _siblings?

"Sister?" Leo's voice sounded next to her, much too close.

"Oh!" She jerked her head toward him, distantly aware of the fact that she had been vacantly staring at the tent. "Sorry... I was lost in thought."

He gave her a puzzled look but ultimately decided not to pursue the issue. "I asked if you would like some dinner. Although, to pass would be unwise… We both need to nourish our strength."

She nodded, briefly glancing over to the campfire behind them. "Of course. In the event that we're attacked by bandits, we should be adequately prepared."

He produced a smirk. "Not quite what I meant, but you're not wrong. In any case, my barrier will protect us from potential… intruders."

_So that's what he was doing earlier, _she deduced. "Amazing. How do you even go about learning such a vast number of spells?"

He shrugged in a seemingly nonchalant manner, but Corrin knew better; he rarely passed up a chance to discuss magic. "Persistence and time. The sheer size of the repertoire isn't as daunting when you pick it apart, little by little. It helped tremendously that I was able to begin my studies from a fairly young age."

As Corrin processed his words, she recalled one of their past conversations in which he admitted to having chosen magic because of Xander's preference for the sword. While she certainly didn't deny the truth of his claim, she also didn't believe that he hadn't developed a love for the dark arts throughout the process of refining his skills. Even from watching him tonight, she could tell—his magic came directly from his soul. A mage indifferent to their craft would have never achieved the level of mastery that Leo consistently demonstrated.

"That's true," she agreed. "If you really think about it, persistence and time will allow one to exceed in any given field. But you… you're amazing, even considering everything. I find it difficult to look away from you whenever you're casting a spell."

She had blurted out that last part without thinking and promptly regretted it, feeling a spark of heat graze her cheeks. Suddenly, she was extremely thankful for the dim lighting. He didn't seem to notice, though, and averted his gaze. "Compared to you, I hardly stand out."

She blinked, unsure as to what he meant. "Okay, I may be a dragon, but I can't create a life-draining _miasma! _I would sacrifice an embarrassing number of things just to acquire that one skill."

That earned her a wry smile from him. "You'd like to drain the life from your enemies? I never knew you to be such a sadist, Corrin."

She flushed again as she attempted to counter his quip. "You know that's not what I mean! Besides, you do it all the time, so you have no right to judge me."

"Hmph. Fair enough."

They enjoyed their dinner with a light note to the atmosphere, bantering comfortably with each other as if their current circumstances were akin to a stroll in the park. But even though Corrin found herself genuinely at ease, she couldn't help but try to prolong their time at the campfire. For reasons she wasn't willing to openly admit, the thought of sharing a tent with her love interest—even as a sort of necessity—filled her with a jittery type of nervousness. So, in order to delay the inevitable, she cranked up her talkativeness. And to her surprise, Leo didn't resist. She half-expected him to cut her off mid-ramble and insist that they rest their bodies for the coming journey, but he didn't. He instead played listener to her stories with seemingly apt attention, providing astute commentary at just the right moments. Even when the campfire had been reduced to a pitiful mound of glowing embers clinging to their last vestiges of life, he continued to sit quietly and allow Corrin to have her way. Although confused, she wasn't about to squander this rare opportunity.

"I don't think we've ever discussed anything for this long," he amusedly remarked as she finished reminiscing about a baby Elise. "We've hardly been granted the time. I suppose this mission is good for some things."

"You're right," said Corrin, the realization sending tiny waves of happiness throughout her body. "We've always been interrupted by one thing or another—_or _completely silent. Our last match of shogi was borderline brutal, by the way. Our longest yet. And you didn't say a single word until it ended!"

"What can I say? You've been progressing well, and it manifests in each subsequent match. You very well may overthrow my throne one of these days."

She nearly scoffed at his choice of wording and settled on rolling her eyes instead. "That's your modesty speaking for you. I could practice for years and still never stand a chance."

Even in the darkness, she could tell that he was fighting to keep himself from smiling. "Hmm… maybe so."

She opened her mouth to reply, but her words shriveled up when she saw him rise into a standing position. _Oh, no. My time is up, _she knew. But she made no effort to stop him, because what would that accomplish? Nothing. They both needed to sleep eventually, and there was only one tent. Those two statements were immutable facts. What Corrin needed to do was calm herself, or else she wouldn't receive any of the former.

"Forgive me, but I'm rather tired," he admitted, already in the process of stripping off his armor. "I would love nothing more than to lounge here with you, but I fear I may doze off unexpectedly. Shall we continue this tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course," Corrin automatically replied, acutely aware of her pounding heart. "I'm sorry for keeping you up so late."

His soft chuckle broke through the air. "No need to apologize… I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

And with that, he directed his attention to his armor as he began peeling it away from his body, piece by piece. Corrin had enough sense to stop herself from staring and elected to disappear into the tent to prepare for the coming night. As she worked around her own armor and subsequently slipped into comfy undergarments, she managed to quell her rising nervousness. Yes, she would be sleeping next to Leo… but they would be doing so for many more nights. To freak out each and every time would surely take a toll on her mental health!

Upon wrapping up her night routine, Corrin slipped into her sleeping bag and tightly shut her eyes in the hope that doing so would be enough to induce some drowsiness. To her chagrin, it wasn't—and her wakefulness was only heightened when she heard the zipper to the tent's opening signal Leo's entrance. Suddenly wanting desperately to appear sound asleep, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing as slow and steady as she could muster.

At first, she heard nothing—had Leo seen through her ruse?—but after several seconds, he quietly crossed the short distance to his own sleeping bag and situated himself inside. Corrin relaxed slightly, having been completely unprepared to handle the embarrassment that came with being called out. She dared not to move a muscle as she continued to listen to her surroundings, picking up only on Leo's soft breathing in the process. Some time passed—exactly how much, Corrin had no way of knowing—and his breathing gradually transitioned to become more full, more regular. For reasons unbeknownst to her at the time, this one indication of his continued presence relaxed her immensely. _I've never witnessed him so vulnerable_, she eventually realized. _I've never witnessed him without any barriers._

She held this realization close to her heart like a child with a brand new toy, taking pleasure in the way it filled her with a much-needed sense of security and connection. As these emotions churned within her, she barely gave thought to the fact that she was slowly but steadily slipping out of consciousness and into the neighboring realm of dreams.

Dream she didn't, however. In what felt like an instant since her falling asleep, she woke up with a start. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, an echo of a noise lingered in the back of her mind—not quite tangible enough to be pinpointed, but present all the same. Was _this _what had disturbed her slumber? Her drowsy brain briefly considered the possibility before writing it off in favor of going back to sleep. Perhaps she had heard the cry of a nearby beast, in which case Leo's magical barrier would keep them both well-protected. _Nothing to worry about_, her sleep-induced brain concluded. _Just go back to sleep..._

Her eyelids had barely drooped closed before the same noise sounded from close behind: some sort of vocalization. _Leo's voice! _she belatedly registered, all but shooting out of her sleeping bag. He had produced a number of distressed moans while she was unconscious, and they led her to believe now that he was experiencing some kind of pain. _Is he injured?! _Corrin panicked, frantically wriggling out of her sleeping bag and crawling over to where he laid. Much to her relief, he appeared to be _physically _fine, at least. Aside from the crinkle in his brow, it was apparent that he was very much asleep—and _very _much in agony. Plagued by the horrors of his dream, he tossed and turned as he fought to regain control of his subconscious. Corrin could barely stand to see him in such an agonizing state, so her subsequent decision to rouse him into wakefulness was swift.

"Leo," she urgently whispered, grasping his shoulders and shaking him as gently as she could. "Leo, wake up!"

She shook him for a few more seconds before his eyelids finally fluttered open, his breaths coming out in shallow gasps. His eyes were wide and unfocused as his mind, no doubt remembering those illusory horrors, began the transition to reality. After a short moment, he seemed to realize what had just transpired and fixed Corrin with a near-frantic look.

"Sister," he whispered, almost too softly for her to hear. "That one was by _far _the most horrific to date."

The fear laced throughout his words broke Corrin's heart, and she automatically adopted a soothing tone as she attempted to console him. "You're okay now. However horrible it was, it was just a dream. I'm here, and so are you. Everything's okay."

"Is it, though?" He decided to sit up, groaning and lifting a hand to his head as he did so. "For now, that may very well be. But it only takes one moment… one wrong decision… to lose everything."

She had no clue as to what he meant by that, but she didn't intend to pursue it. She knew from countless personal experiences that words borne from dream-induced emotions often bordered on the irrational. The more he remained awake, the more he would begin to realize this.

"Sometimes that's true," she conceded, searching his expression for any kind of emotional reaction. "But now is not the time to dwell on such possibilities. What matters is that whatever you experienced in your dream simply does not exist at this specific time or place. Whenever I have nightmares, I remind myself of that fact."

He tightly shut his eyes and turned his face away. "You're right. I _know _you are, and yet… I can't seem to calm myself."

"That's alright," she pressed on. "It's hard to shake off the lingering remnants of a nightmare. Why don't you give yourself a moment to adjust to your surroundings?"

Carefully, timidly, she reached out and rested her fingers on top of his. His were warm—much too warm—but comforting all the same.

At first, he made no move. He continued to shield his face and eyes as the battle for logic and emotion waged on within him. Several agonizingly-slow seconds passed, during which he did nothing. Until… he slowly turned to face her. When he opened his eyes, she saw in them a newfound resolve, but also something else mildly unsettling. Desperation? Dejection? Both? She couldn't quite say for sure.

The skin beneath her palm tingled as he rotated his hand in such a way that allowed his fingers to interlace with hers. She continued to gaze at him, frozen, as her heart leaped into her throat. Was _this _his attempt to acclimate himself?

He finally broke the silence with a low murmur. "Stay with me."

Phrased not in the form of a request, but a command. And at this point, it didn't matter what he desired of Corrin. Had he ordered her to jump into a horde of faceless unarmed, she would have done so without hesitation if it benefitted him in any way. Such was the extent of her steadfast love and loyalty. Compared to what she was willing to do, this demand barely required anything of her. Except…

"I… I'm already here, aren't I?" She cocked her head to the side, genuinely confused by his words. "I was over there but just a moment ago. I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed in the manner a professor would upon dealing with a troublesome group of students. "That's not what I mean. I mean… stay here. Like this." He squeezed their interlocked fingers to emphasize his point.

Understanding dawned upon Corrin, and a flurry of questions promptly flooded her mind. "Like… _sleep _with you? I mean—next to you? But why? Why would you…?" She trailed off, her impulse to launch an interrogation temporarily giving way to baffled silence.

He looked at her as if the answer were painfully obvious. "I'd feel much safer if you were within close distance. If anything happened, I could protect you more easily."

She blinked, still terribly confused. The gap between their sleeping spaces clocked out at just a few feet, rendering his explanation null and void—not to mention the existence of his defensive barrier. Once again, a small part of her began to wonder: were his feelings for her _really _platonic in nature? Would she actually allow herself to believe in the possibility of… reciprocated feelings?

"Well… sure," she agreed, already intoxicated by the thought of closing the distance between their bodies. "...If it'll help you feel better."

"It most certainly will," he breezily replied, an air of his usual confidence already beginning to leak into his tone. "I daresay I won't have another nightmare for the rest of the night."

She eyed him again, confused by his implications. _Should I just ask him? _She entertained the thought briefly before writing it off. _If he only thinks of me as a sister, nothing will ever be the same. I'll just make things more awkward if I'm wrong…_

"Here," she suggested, reluctantly letting go of his hand and reaching over to her own sleeping bag. She tugged it closer and overlaid its edges with the one they currently sat on. "Now it's practically one bed."

He seemed pleased with her resourcefulness and slipped out of his sleeping bag before nimbly stretching himself across its surface. He didn't say anything, but his anticipation was written all over his face. She found his expression so cute—_puppy _dog cute, if she would even admit that to herself—that she wanted nothing more in that moment than to throw herself at him. Thankfully, however, her self-control won out, and she managed to lie down back-first on the other side of the makeshift futon without (hopefully) coming off as _too _hopelessly eager.

She extended her arm toward him and offered her hand. "How's this?"

His fingers quickly found hers, sending bits of warmth and electricity back up her arm. "Mmm. Good."

They said nothing more after that, even though Corrin still grappled with a plethora of internal questions and concerns. She stared up at the ceiling of the tent, afraid that if she moved even an inch, this precious moment would somehow slip through her fingers like liquid. Her brain no longer craved for the sweet abyss of sleep; she continued to lie there, willingly frozen, drinking in the sensation of Leo's hand. The skin of his palm was much too soft and smooth, she thought, until she remembered that he rarely, if ever, engaged in physical activity. It was only natural to conclude that casting spells as a primary means of combat would hardly develop calluses.

After an indescribable amount of time, she noticed the change in Leo's breathing that signaled his transition into unconsciousness. _Thank goodness, _she thought, fervently hoping that he wouldn't undergo another nightmare. Much to her relief, his breathing remained steady and even, and his movements minimal. She finally closed her own eyes, well aware of the regret she would feel in the morning if she avoided sleep entirely - and somehow, either through her own mental will or an insidious physical exhaustion, she eventually slipped under.

* * *

Corrin woke up in an empty tent and was on the verge of panicking until her ears picked up on the sound of a nearby crackling fire. After groggily wiping her eyes and sitting up, she noticed with a start that she had migrated fully to Leo's side of the tent in her sleep. _At what point did that happen? _she wondered with a twinge of embarrassment. _Before, or after he left? _Shoving the possibility of the former option to the back of her mind (as well as her associated feelings), she smoothed out her nightgown and crawled over to the entrance of the tent. As she unzipped the flap separating her from the outside world, a blinding beam of sunlight came streaming in, illuminating her body with warmth. They would be facing yet another scorching day.

Once her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she quickly spotted Leo sitting at the blazing campfire, stirring something in a sizzling frying pan. He caught her eye and flashed her one of his warm, heart-fluttering smiles. "Good morning, sister. I take it you slept well?"

She stepped through the tent's opening and approached him, intrigued by the mouth-watering scent carried over by the smoke. "Good morning… brother. Yes, I did, for the most part. I'm more concerned about _you_, though. Did you experience any more… interruptions?"

"None at all," he replied, dishing up what appeared to be some sort of hash into a bowl. He handed it to her before proceeding to handle his own portion. "And it's all thanks to you. Your presence has an undeniably calming effect."

She attempted to play off her flusteredness with a light laugh. "I didn't do much. I'm just glad you were able to have a restful night."

He shook his head, and although his eyes were on his cooking, the intensity of his next statement struck her like a slap in the face. "You did much more than you realize, Corrin."

At a temporary loss for words, she began to sample some of her breakfast and was immediately astounded by the depth of flavor residing within what appeared to be (quite honestly) a pile of mush. Consequently, it didn't take very long for the two of them to eat their collective fills and pack up their temporary campsite. Upon mounting their horses once more, they set off in a westward direction and utilized most of the daylight for this express purpose (save a few pit stops for bathroom breaks). Once evening fell, camp was set up in a similar fashion. After enjoying another pleasant supper by the fire, they each retired to the tent with the intent of completing their journey the following day.

Thankfully, falling asleep was no challenge to Corrin this time around. The day's expedition, combined with the gruesome heat, had rendered both her mind and soul well beyond weary. After creating another makeshift futon and tentatively weaving her fingers through Leo's, she had lost consciousness in instants.

Waking up, however, proved to be more troubling.

The exact trigger of her wakefulness remained to be discovered. But as soon as her eyelids fluttered open… she was greeted with the sight of Leo's neck and collarbone, mere inches from her face. As a spike of adrenaline surged through her, locking her muscles in place, her brain began to swiftly put two and two together. Once again, she had gravitated to his side of the tent in her sleep—except this time, he was also an occupant. From what she could tell, he seemed to currently be asleep. Perhaps he remained unaware of the current scenario, then? The possibility flashed in her mind but was quickly dashed when she took notice of the strange weight on her waist.

She looked down. _His _arm. Drooped around her waist.

And in fact… they were much closer than she had ever even _dreamed _to hope for. She could feel the heat emanating from his body, smell the sweet scent of his skin, see his chest rise and fall with each breath… These beloved details, all of which had been previously denied to anyone, were now laid bare for her complete and unbridled consumption. She found it nearly too overwhelming to comprehend, and after a lengthy moment of consideration, she managed to execute the decision that was—in retrospect—the only one she found reasonable at that point in time.

She moved closer.

Granted, there hadn't been much space separating them in the first place—and there were certain places, such as her waist, forearms, and shins—that were already in contact with his body. But even so, it wasn't enough. If she let this moment pass, she worried, she may never find an opportunity like this again. And so she shifted ever closer.

He thankfully exhibited no outward reaction, having experienced no interruption to his sleep. She felt a small smile creep onto her lips as a wonderful sense of ease flooded over her, along with the smug knowledge that she would never forget this feeling for as long as she lived. She remained like this for as long as she dared, until eventually her eyelids began to feel heavy. _I've enjoyed this plenty, _she told herself as she did nothing to combat her growing sleepiness. _Maybe I'll wake up and discover that it was all just a dream._

And indeed, the next time she regained consciousness, she woke up to an empty tent once more. By no means, however, did the last sequence of events feel anything other than real. As she wiped the grogginess from her eyes and joined Leo (who, by the way, gave no indication of having been aware of their… unusual sleeping arrangements) outside for another delectable breakfast, the sensation of his electrifying proximity, his warmth, remained fresh in her mind. Even after they set out to complete their journey, her thoughts rarely strayed elsewhere. It was only around dusk, when they rounded the hill overlooking the quaint oceantown of Baugh, that Corrin's mind returned to the task at hand.

Ocean_town _was probably too grandiose a term to describe the community before her eyes, she quickly decided. After performing a cursory sweep of the area, she counted around twenty homes, _maybe _thirty at most. Compared to the Hoshidan capital and its towering settlements and resplendent architecture, these buildings appeared to be completely bare. Even as she made this observation, however… she was by no means ignorant of the little details that accentuated the town's unique beauty. As she and Leo stalled at the top of the hill, she could clearly see the nearby ocean glittering beautifully in the distance under the heat of the full sun, as well as taste the salty air with each breath. Below them, she could see the residents of Baugh going about their daily business—and while some barely paid people any attention, others elected to strike up their friends in easy conversation. Something about this scene calmed Corrin to her core, but as she and Leo ushered their horses forward, she began to feel trickles of uneasiness.

Her shift in feelings had stemmed from the way people were looking at her. She had given a few people warm smiles, but received nothing but wary looks in return. As she and Leo approached what appeared to be the town square, some residents even regarded them with open disdain. Startled by their unexpected reactions, Corrin spared a glance at her brother, who was silently trotting by her side. He kept his jaw set and gaze rigidly fixed ahead, seemingly impervious to the scorn of the townspeople. It was almost as if… he had been expecting something like this, she dismally realized.

It wasn't long before they were approached by someone—a middle-aged man, from the looks of it—who had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his face. He stopped a few feet from their horses, wringing his hands together as he spoke. "Welcome, welcome, our esteemed guests of honor!" he exclaimed. "We've been eagerly awaiting your return, O Royal Ones. Fancy a meal? A moment of repose? Whatever your desire, we shall most hastily provide it. For now, allow us—if you will—to escort your steeds to our stables, and yourselves to your humble abode."

Corrin's mouth felt dry, and she found that she couldn't bring herself to respond. Thankfully, however, Leo addressed the man with a ready reply. "Our dearest thanks, Chief Charles."

The man emitted a nervous laugh, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Please, no honorifics are necessary. Follow me, if you'll please."

And with that, he swiveled around and set off in the opposite direction whence they had come. Corrin and Leo dismounted their horses and handed them off to two of the townspeople who promptly identified themselves as stable workers. Marginally grateful to be back on her feet, Corrin thanked them before trailing after the town chief, Leo following closely behind.


	6. Reality

Their place of temporary stay truly _was_ of humble origins, consisting only of a small living room, bathroom, and bedroom. The lack of space was such that Corrin's bedroom alone surpassed the size of all three rooms combined. Despite this fact, the chief claimed to have given them the largest residence in Baugh. "I know it isn't much, but rest assured that your amenities greatly overshadow those of the citizens!" he had expressed with a deep bow. "Please know that we would _always _gift you only the best we could offer."

"This is just fine," said Corrin, having regained her voice. "Thank you for your hospitality, Charles. We do not require any more than what you have already given."

The chief fidgeted in place, clearly at a loss as to how to respond. "Surely that cannot be—"

"Allow me to slightly amend that statement," Leo cut in. His tone was neither hard nor gentle. Just business. "Yes, we do not require any more of your amenities. As for your taxes, however, I'm afraid we must discuss the matter at some point. What say you?"

Charles fell silent at this, his complexion already beginning to pale. When he next spoke, his words sounded forced. "...Yes, milord. I… well. Please accept our sincerest apologies, but our funds are… lacking."

As Corrin's heart dropped into her stomach, Leo pressed forward, his expression ever so impassive. "Hence the deadline we were given." He reached into his satchel and procured a document, which he handed over to Charles. "As I'm sure you've been informed, the crown requires one hundred thousand bars of gold as recompense. Two weeks is the standing deadline. Should you fail to obtain that which is required within the time period, we will have no choice but to take necessary action." The implications were clear as day.

"Yes, I do not doubt it," Charles shakily replied. "We will do everything in our power to fulfill your quota. It is only natural, after all, to support one's kingdom in all capacities."

Leo curtly nodded. "Good to hear. Protocol dictates that will be monitoring your progress during our time here. Unless you harbor any objections?"

"N-None, milord."

"Then you may be dismissed. Should we wish to discuss this matter further, we will seek you out."

Charles didn't need to be told twice. With another quick bow, he scurried out of the home at a speed that Corrin had previously deemed impossible for someone of his age group. As the front door swung shut behind him, Corrin sank into the nearby couch with a despondent sigh. "What a welcome we just received."

Leo produced a sigh of his own as he glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I should have let you know beforehand that they would most likely be acting like… this."

Corrin shook her head and casted her eyes toward the floor, grappling with swirling feelings of guilt and confusion. "Why, though? Has the crown really been that horrible to them? Has Garon's despotic rule pervaded even the outskirts of our realm?"

He looked at her for a long time before answering. "I'm afraid so. He's been sowing the seeds of subservience and terror for a very long time through his many subjects." He paused once more. "I... hate to admit that I've done my fair share of extorting in the name of Nohrian law."

"You all have," Corrin was quick to point out, referring to the rest of their siblings. "And none of you ever had the option of going against him. I may be largely ignorant of the state of the kingdom, but I certainly know what it's like to stand before Garon… and have no choice but to follow his every command."

"At one point, I had hoped that you would never know," he softly mused. "It was selfish of me—unreasonable, even—but I hoped for it all the same. I thought to myself, 'What if she could live out her life within the castle, blissfully unaware of all that was sacrificed beyond its confines?' But alas, here we are. It was bound to happen eventually."

"I suppose so," she agreed, happily surprised to hear that he had given her wellbeing such consideration. "In a way, I'm grateful for the transition, as much as it pains me. It brought me along the path of righteousness—well, assuming that we're able to make something of Azura's pendant. If not... Ugh. I don't want to think about that possibility."

"I suggest we concern ourselves with this mission before we go about dethroning a possessed ruler," Leo said, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "And speaking of, there may be something we can do to alleviate the predicament of the townspeople."

Corrin immediately perked up. "Really? What?"

His eyes glinted with anticipation. "Spend."

And that was how, in just an hour, the two siblings ended up with a mound of miscellaneous trinkets and knick-knacks in their possession. As they carried their haul back to their house, Corrin absentmindedly turned a peculiar carved statue of a bird around in her hand. "If Garon ever finds out that we're doing this, we're as good as dead," she bluntly remarked.

That earned her a laugh from him. "Worry not, sister. He has no way of knowing that these funds were even mine to begin with. All accrued from various missions, I assure you."

"Hmm… Alright. But is it even enough?"

"It _was_ only around twenty thousand bars, but perhaps it contributed a great deal. We can only hope for the best."

Just as Corrin opened her mouth to respond, something slammed into her right side. _Hard._

She stumbled into Leo, nearly sending the two of them toppling over. Thankfully, his reflexes were such that he quickly regained his balance and kept the both of them upright, thereby avoiding what could've been a nasty fall (and a tedious cleanup).

"Th-Thanks," Corrin breathed, startled beyond comprehension. She jerked her head to the right, expecting to come face to face with a vengeance-driven resident, one of Garon's henchmen, or—heck, one of the faceless, even—but discovered that her assaulter wasn't even _human. _

She looked down, and a dog barked happily up at her.

"Why, hello there," she greeted, stooping down so that she and her furry visitor could regard each other at eye level. "You scared me. Do you do that to everyone you meet for the first time?"

The dog barked again, taking advantage of their close proximity by lunging for her face. "Hey!" Corrin exclaimed amidst a fit of giggles, trying her best—and failing—to keep her new companion at bay. "Whoa, you're friendly! Hey—Stop it!"

A scream suddenly pierced the air, followed by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. A short moment later, the dog was ripped away from Corrin, leaving her laughing and sputtering for breath. As she wiped at her face with the back of her hand, she became aware of the young woman in front of her who was now clutching the wriggling dog firmly to her body. Corrin's laughter quickly died down when she took notice of her fearful expression.

"P-Please," the woman whimpered, tightening her grip on her pet. "Lolly—She doesn't know any better. I beg of you, please forgive this transgression. At least spare my family!"

Corrin blinked, horrified at the underlying presumption. "You must be mistaken. I would never…" She lifted a hand in a show of benevolence, but trailed off when the woman immediately recoiled.

Corrin swallowed and tried again, lowering her hand. "There's no need to be afraid. You did nothing wrong."

The woman stared back at her, lip trembling and eyes wide. Her gaze flitted to Leo for an instant before returning to Corrin. "Please," she whispered, voice barely discernible.

Corrin felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, meeting the sympathetic gaze of her brother. "Best we leave," he softly advised.

Corrin offered one last, pained glance at the woman before slowly rising to her feet. She fought the urge to stay, to convince the cowering individual before her that there existed people from the inside who were desperately trying to right the wrongs of Nohrian rule. But even if she did, she knew it would be a selfish act on her end, a mere attempt to assuage the guilt she felt for being affiliated with the crown. _If I truly wish to alleviate her fears, I must address the corruption at its source, _she knew. _And that can only be done by dealing with Anankos._

The walk back to their house was silent as Corrin replayed the recent events over and over in her head. Upon their arrival, she set down the bag of purchased goods on the coffee table and wasted no time in collapsing onto the couch for the second time that day. "Gods," she groaned, draping an arm over her eyes. "How in the world do you deal with this, Leo? Knowing your own subjects despise you."

She heard him lower himself into the chair across from her. "It's easier when you harden your heart to the plights of others. Not that I would advise such a thing."

She peeked at him from under her forearm and gave him an incredulous look. His arms and legs were both crossed, and she had the thought that he appeared very much like a counselor, and she the patient. "How can you even say that? If everyone did as you described, the world would be a frightening place to live in." She emitted a long exhale and turned her head away. "Much more frightening than it already is, anyway."

"I… know it's horrible. That's how I personally dealt with such things growing up, but I very much regret it. Thinking back on it now, I wish I could have been more like you. If I had demonstrated more empathy to those in need, instead of shutting myself out… would there be less suffering throughout the kingdom, I wonder?"

Corrin was at a loss for words. After a long moment of silence, she turned back toward him and uncovered her eyes. "I'm sorry to have gotten on your case, Leo. I know you were just being honest… and I know that you're currently doing everything you can to help me. Against all odds, you believe in our ability to eventually bring about a peaceful Nohr. I cannot thank you enough for that."

He looked a bit taken aback by her comments. "You thank me, but I was hardly the first to take a stand, unlike yourself. Me? I'm just following my heart. And it's telling me to stay with you—the one with the bigger heart."

She couldn't help it—she flushed. How could he just drop these bombshells on her as if they were _nothing?_ Even now, as she searched for any traces of shyness or embarrassment in his expression, she found none. He continued to evenly hold her gaze, just as he would've if he relayed to her the results of his last mission. _His demeanor is consistent to a fault,_ she realized. It was due to this consistency that she encountered so much trouble when attempting to label his motivations as platonic or romantic. As soon as she would default to the former, he would do confusing things like squeeze her shoulder, rest his hand on the small of her back, or brush her bangs away from her eyes, all whilst engaging her in conversation. Not to mention his readiness to hold hands in a manner that felt far from just "friendly". And what about the odd situation she had found herself in during their time spent in the woods? She had received too many suggestive signals in so short a time span, but had yet to witness him blush even a single time.

But then again… she had never actually _tried_ to make him do so.

As she considered all of this, the beginnings of a plan—if it could even be called such a thing, as crude as it was—began to hatch in her mind. A small part of her cried out in protest, desperate to preserve everything comfortable and beautiful about their current relationship. What ultimately won out, however, was her longing for a reaction. Just _one _reaction that would confirm the true nature of his feelings. And as to how she was planning to go about that… well. There was only one thing with which she was certain: she would need to improvise.

But first, she needed to acknowledge the sincerity of his confession. After rising into a sitting position, she flashed him a sheepish smile. "Such high praise. You're dealing it out quite often these days, it seems."

He returned her smile with a small one of his own. "Everyone in our family knows how empathetic you are, Corrin. Ask anyone you know, and they'll claim that I speak the truth."

"Still… I'm flattered." She paused for a few seconds and reached over to the bag of trinkets on the coffee table, proceeding to unfasten the sealed string at the top. "This isn't related," she began, hoping to sound casual, "but I just had a thought." She began rummaging through the various knick-knacks in the hopes that she would expeditiously find her item of interest. Thankfully, only a short moment elapsed before her fingers made contact with intricately adorned metal. Confident in her findings, she fished out the item from the bag and revealed... a headband.

By no means was it any ordinary headband in terms of appearance. As soon as Corrin encountered the item at one of the market stalls, she had been captivated by its beauty and forbade herself to forego its purchase. A plethora of carved flowers—mostly black, indigo, and violet—were tastefully scattered across its backbone, such that she had the mind to think that it may have been the most gorgeous accessory she had ever come across. As she admired its craftsmanship once more, Leo uncrossed his legs and leaned slightly forward in his chair. "Ah, yes. Truly a gem, if you ask me. I'd be surprised if it wasn't one of a kind."

Her smile, as well as her excitement from what she was about to do, grew. "Right? The best purchase I've made yet. Not that I've made many purchases in my life, but still…"

He tilted his head to the side as he gave her an expectant look. "Why don't you try it on?"

She grinned. "Oh, it isn't for me. I got it for you."

She had the satisfaction of seeing his facial features morph into that of blank surprise. "Me?" he lamely asked, unmistakably unsure as to how to react.

"Yeah, you! Surely you can't deny that you'd look _dashing_ in this." She noted with a twinge of embarrassment that she was beginning to sound a lot like her elder sister.

He blinked a few times, still clearly at a loss. She took the opportunity to rise from the couch and approach him, stopping only a foot or so from his chair. He leaned back slightly in response, a bit of wariness trickling into his expression—but she refused to be deterred by his reaction, choosing instead to forge forward.

"Do you mind?" she asked, reaching for his head in an unspoken request. Truth be told, she ached for his consent. She longed to touch his hair—to confirm for herself whether or not his golden locks were precisely as soft as they appeared. Due to her unfulfilled desire, those few seconds between her question and his reply felt excruciatingly long.

He pursed his lips together—a favorable sign, or a negative one? "Not at all."

His approval caused a surge of exhilaration to race through her body, but she fought to school her expression into that of slight anticipation. Extending her hand just a bit farther, her fingers came into contact with the cool metal of his headband, as well as the smooth—and _oh,_ were they like _silk_—strands of his hair. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to slow down her movements, to drag out what could quite possibly be the only acceptable opportunity to touch his hair like this. But alas, she also wished for her actions to come across as effortless. If she allowed herself to be ruled by her immediate desires, she would not only arouse his suspicions, but also fluster herself beyond functionality. And wouldn't her efforts be for naught if she only managed to embarrass herself?

And so, she plucked the headband from his head in what she hoped was a casual manner and set it down next to the bag of trinkets. After leaning slightly forward, she slipped the embroidered variant onto his head, smoothing out the hair around his ears in an attempt to make his new look appear more natural. Now satisfied with the positioning, she stepped back and admired her work.

"Wow," she breathed. "I knew it would look good on you, but… Wow. It's stunning."

He had a somewhat distracted look in his eyes that disappeared almost as soon as Corrin had begun speaking. Casting his gaze to the side, he lightly touched his fingertips to his head as if doing so would provide him with a grasp of his appearance. "I… have yet to incorporate floral designs into my wardrobe."

"Well, you might want to reconsider," she suggested with a light laugh. "You're exceedingly handsome in that headband." _And in everything else,_ she glibly added.

Leo suddenly shot up from his chair and turned away, startling Corrin considerably. "I must go check for myself," he stiffly said. Before she could utter another word, he disappeared into the nearby bathroom, presumably to utilize the home's only mirror.

She stood there for a moment as she attempted to make sense of what had just transpired. _Was that the reaction I so vehemently sought out? _she pondered. _Do I dare hope for such a thing?_ Still in desperate need of answers, she willed her legs to move and set off toward the bathroom. "What do you think?" she called out. "It's gorgeous, isn't-"

Her words shriveled up when she stepped through the doorway and caught sight of Leo hunched over in the bathroom. Well, _hunched _was perhaps a strong word. From the looks of it, he had his body angled slightly over the sink and tightly clutched the counter with one hand while covering his face with the other. If Corrin hadn't known any better, she would have surmised that he had fallen ill, or perhaps was experiencing a bout of physical pain. Those possibilities, however, were promptly thrown out the window when she spotted the splash of heat coloring his cheeks—only made visible by the gaps between his fingers.

_There's no doubt about it, _she knew, elation washing over her whole being. _He's reacting like this because of what I said!_ Feeling rather giddy and unconstrained at the moment, she made no effort to quell her urge to tease him. "Leo, you're not even looking at yourself. How are you going to form an opinion if you don't?"

He seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly straightened himself, his hand dropping from his face. Much to Corrin's delight, the remnants of a blush were still present on his cheeks. "I did," he insisted, entirely avoiding the topic of his apparent flusteredness. "It is… nice, as you said."

A smile threatened to spread across her face, but she just barely held it back. "Nice enough to replace your current headband?"

He stiffly nodded.

"That's wonderful to hear," she said, turning around and allowing the smile to fully manifest on her lips. "Flowers really do suit you."

* * *

The next several days passed by relatively uneventfully, during which Corrin initially attempted to acclimate herself to the town and its unique sights… until she realized that her actions were sparking unnecessary fear amongst the residents. After acknowledging the truth of this fact, she opted to remain inside while the sun was up and only left the house to accompany Leo on his excursions to Chief Charles' residence.

By no means did she look forward to these daily visits, for the results were always the same. Granted, Leo did most of the talking, since he had dealt with a number of similar missions in the past and had developed _scarily_ effective persuasion skills along the way. As a result, she merely had to stand by and watch while he worked his magic on the chief (not literally, of course). By the end of their visits, they usually returned to their place of stay with around two thousand gold bars weighing down their pockets. Corrin began to worry that such a paltry sum wouldn't be nearly enough to fulfill the specified quota by their assigned deadline, but nonetheless held onto the hope that the chief was in possession of more funds than he had been claiming to be.

Except this time, Charles continued to insist that he had nothing left to give them.

"More time is all that I humbly beseech you for, milord," he implored, dropping to his knees and lowering himself into a bow. "We are but a poor town, and our ports have hardly been full as of late. At the current moment, we simply cannot provide you with that which you request."

Corrin bit her lip, wanting to speak but knowing fully well how futile that would be. It pained her greatly to witness a citizen of her kingdom grovel so readily at the feet of someone else, and especially so when both she and her brother were trying desperately to eradicate the source of corruption for their kingdom. But what could she do at present? Nothing. She could neither convince Charles of their intact morality nor exempt him from taxes, lest she wish to give Garon a reason to execute her on the spot. _Why must fate be so cruel? _she bitterly thought, tearing her gaze away from Charles and fixing it on the far wall.

If Leo harbored any such conflictions, he didn't show it. He folded his hands behind his back and kept his feet rooted on the floor, peering down at him impassively from above. "Need I remind you that it is the fifth day since our arrival? So far, you've only supplied eight thousand of the required one hundred thousand gold bars. At the rate this is proceeding, you will have more to fear than just accruing the necessary funds."

Charles swallowed and drew in a shaky breath, all while keeping his forehead pressed to the floorboards. "Would… Would only gold be acceptable? What we lack in currency could potentially be replaced with possessions, as scarce as they are..."

Leo's answer was swift. "Unfortunately, that won't be possible. King Garon was very specific as to how the taxes were to be collected—and you are in no position to negotiate with us."

"R-Right, of course. Please forgive my negligence."

"We've been lenient with you thus far," Leo continued. "Expect us at the same time tomorrow. You _will_ contribute to the standing quota then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, milord," Charles weakly replied.

Apparently satisfied with the chief's answer, Leo strode across the room and swung open the front door. "Let us be on our way," he addressed Corrin, beckoning her with a sharp nudge of his chin. "No use in dawdling here."

After casting one sympathetic glance toward Charles' huddled form on the floor, Corrin followed him out. They were immediately greeted by a warm gust of salty air and the bright, merciless rays of the sun beaming down on them from above. A few passersby, upon taking notice of the royals' presence, shot them wary looks and rushed off in visible haste. Although she had grown well accustomed to their reactions by this point, she couldn't help but feel guilty every time, as if somehow it was _her _fault that the townspeople despised the crown so. As she internalized her guilt, her thoughts swirled around the recent spectacle, and in particular Charles' blatant fear for his life. And suddenly, she knew she could remain passive no longer. Feeling a frown come to her lips, she picked up her pace until she caught up with her brother.

"What was that, Leo?"

He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead and his expression neutral. "What was what?" He spoke lightly, just as he would had they been discussing their dinner plans for the evening.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to. _That. _Did you truly need to threaten him in such a… forward way? Or at all? You witnessed how he groveled. If Garon had been in your place, the outcome would have been the same."

He finally glanced over at her, and she saw something—annoyance? Anger?—briefly flash in his eyes. "I had no choice," he said, the subtle shift in his tone tipping off Corrin to the sensitivity of the topic. "Had I—had we—done what we usually do, the deadline would have been rendered moot, and we would be left with little to no money to collect by the end of all this. Chief Charles simply needed to be enlightened with the severity of the matter."

She could hardly believe her ears. "He already _knows _how serious we are about this—as do the residents! They cower before us everywhere we go. They're well aware of the fact that disobedience means a certain death." She paused as she considered their situation. "Well… _did _mean death."

He said nothing, his pursed lips serving as the only indication of having registered her words. When it became apparent that he wasn't planning on responding, Corrin's budding uneasiness skyrocketed. "We… we're not going to punish them, right?" she prodded, having lacked the courage to say _kill _out loud. "Right, Leo?"

It was at this point that they reached their house, and Leo fished into his pocket and produced the key for the front door. "Doing nothing would be akin to high treason," he slowly spoke, unlocking the door and gesturing for her to follow him inside. "We would both be incarcerated, or worse. Not to mention that someone else—likely one of our siblings—would be hired to dole out the punishment in our places."

A mixture of horror and disbelief swept through her, and suddenly she knew she couldn't go inside without confronting the source of her feelings. Rooting her feet in place, she levelly held his gaze. "That's no justification for snuffing out the lives of innocent people, people whom we should be sworn to protect at all costs."

His expression turned wary. "I completely agree, of course, but…" He bit his lip and turned his face away. "What else do we do? I don't see another way."

"Then we have to make one," she firmly replied. From her perspective, there was simply no other option.

He looked at her again, his eyes conveying a hundred different emotions at once. He opened his mouth, allegedly about to respond, but shut it before any words could be formed. Another long moment passed before he dejectedly cast his gaze toward the ground. "I… I don't know," he said at last.

For some unbeknownst reason, his noncommittal reply wounded Corrin like no other. _My entire family, _she thought. _My entire family could turn against me, but I would still prefer that to this. _Blinking back tears, she struggled to keep her voice from shaking. "Of all people, I thought you would understand me. I see now that I was mistaken."

"Corrin-"

"Stop." She couldn't bear to hear him say her name like that—like she actually _meant _something to him. Not after what she had just witnessed. "Just… stop." Without waiting for a reply, she spun around and set off in the direction whence they came, with no real destination in mind. He didn't call out to her or give chase, which simultaneously upset and relieved her. Ignoring the onslaught of stares from nearby bystanders, she forged straight ahead—past Charles' house, past the main square, past the town's outskirts—until she could no longer physically move forward.

Confronted by the rocking waves of the open sea, she was forced to stop.


End file.
